Um Verdadeiro Slytherin
by SaintNis
Summary: Num mundo diferente onde Voldemort desapareceu e os Potters estão vivos, Harry é sorteado nos slytherin. Anos depois, apaixona-se por uma rapariga dos Gryffindor. O que é que virá primeiro? Ela ou o orgulho Slytherin? HG. Por favor, leiam e review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Um verdadeiro Slytherin**_

_**Título original: **__**A**_** True Slytherin**

_**Autor: **_**LittleSinner**

**Tradutora: Nex Potter**

_**Sumário:**_** UA. O que é que teria acontecido se Voldemort não tivesse morto os Potters, mas, em vez disso, morrido? Pensarias que os Potters seriam uma família feliz, certo? Bem, não exactamente, especialmente quando Harry é sorteado nos Slytherin…**

_**Disclaimer: Nem eu, que traduzo esta história, nem a autora, somos donas do Harry Potter (pelo menos k eu tnh notado) e tb não recebmx nhum lucro por causa disto.**_

**_Nota: Apenas eu, Nex Potter, estou autorizada pela autora da fic para a traduzir, assim pff, nao façam as vossas traduçoes. _**

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**The Potters"**_

"Cala-te!"

"Não me mandes calar! É melhor que peças desculpas à tua mãe, ou então -"

"Ou então o quê?"

"Ou então eu vou te -"

"O quê? Trancar-me no quarto? Deixa-me poupar-te trabalho, fá-lo-ei eu mesmo! Estou a ir embora!"

"Não me vires as costas, rapazinho!"

"Impede-me!"

"É melhor começares a mostrar uma atitude mais grata para nós!

"Ou então?"

"Ou então eu irei dar cabo de ti com um feitiço!"

"Não queres dizer ´um machado´? (**nt: trocadilho da palavra hex (feitiço) com a palavra axe (machado)**) Combinaria melhor com o teu lado malvado!"

"Estás certo! A tua opção é muito melhor que a minha! Agora, vai lá para cima e pensa sobre aquilo que acabaste de dizer! E eu não te quero ver até a próxima manhã, a não ser que venhas com um grande e vermelho "DESCULPA" escrito na tua testa!"

"Então eu acredito que não nos encontraremos por um bom tempo!"

"Optimo!"

A porta do quarto que ficava sobre a cozinha bateu e o silêncio caiu sobre a casa, após 15 minutos de discussão e gritaria. Agora, a única coisa que James Potter podia ouvir eram os soluços da sua esposa, vindos da cozinha. Ele desceu para a cozinha e sentou-se próximo a ela. Pôs uma mão nas costas dela para a reconfortar, mas Lily continuava a chorar, balançando-se para a frente e para atrás na cadeira.

"Não faças isso,"disse-lhe ele. "Aquele idiota não merece -"

"Aquele _idiota_ é o nosso filho, James." Lily olhou para ele com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ou pelo menos aquilo em que ele se tornou." Ele olhou para a mesa. "Eu já não sei o que fazer! Nós tenta-mos tudo!"

**Flashback**

"**Mãe, pai? O que é que estão aqui a fazer?" um Harry mais novo perguntou quando entrou no gabinete do Director e viu os seus pais sentados ali, com caras preocupadas. O seu amigo seguiu-o para dentro. "A Professora McGonagall disse-me que Dumbledore queria ver-me…"**

"**Senta-te Harry," ordenou James para o seu filho. "Tu podes ir embora. Isto é uma conversa privada," disse ele para o amigo de Harry, que quietamente virou-se e fechou a porta atrás de si.**

"**O que é que se está a passar?" Perguntou Harry, desconfiadamente, enquanto se sentava.**

"**Nós queremos um segundo sorteio," Disse Lily para o seu filho.**

"**O quê? Porquê? Eu estou -"**

**Fim do Flashback**

_Truz, truz, truz_. James voltou à realidade quando ouviu uma batida na porta de cozinha. Tanto ele como Lily olharam para cima e viram que Sirius estava na entrada da porta, à espera da sua aprovação para entrar.

Lily voltou o seu olhar para Sirius, ele sabia no que é que ela estava a pensar. Ele assentiu e convidou o seu amigo para se sentar com eles.

"Problemas no paraíso?" Perguntou Sirius, tentando animar a frieza da cozinha. James e Lily pareceram ainda mais deprimidos do que antes. "Ui, desculpem. Eu não queira chatear-vos, pessoal - "

"Não és tu Sirius," disse James, "É o Harry outra vez."

"Oh," disse Sirius. Ele soava como se não quisesse se meter em outra "Conversa sobre Harry", mais uma vez. Eles tinham essas conversas muitas vezes ultimamente, desde que Harry tinha voltado para o verão. "Bem eu não quero adicionar mais problemas do que aqueles que vocês já têm com o vosso filho… Então, eu simplesmente vou-me embora, vejo-os amanhã… tá bem." Sirius levantou-se a tentou sair rapidamente, mas não teve hipótese de ir embora antes que James fechara porta com a sua varinha, fechando Sirius lá dentro de maneira que ele nao poderia escapar.

"Sirius, eu preciso de um favor…" Disse James calmamente.

Sirius voltou-se para olhar para os seus amigos. Ele tinha uma expressão receosa na sua face. Não disse nada por um momento porque ele sabia que James queria que ele respondesse, e Sirius sabia exactamente qual o favor que ele lhe queria pedir. Ele finalmente cedeu, o silêncio era demasiado tenso. "Oh não! NÃO!" ele abanou a sua cabeça efusivamente.

"Sirius, por favor…" James suplicou. Lily olhou para ele, esperançosa, os seus grandes olhos cor de esmeralda molhados das lágrimas.

"No! – James, anda lá! Tu queres que eu…? – Não, eu não posso lá entrar…! – Por favor, não me obrigues Prongs, pela nossa amizade, se queres que ela dure, por favor não me faças fazer isso…!" Sirius estava agora de joelhos, suplicando a James, com um par de lágrimas verdadeiras nos seus olhos.

"Tu és a nossa única hipótese, Sirius," disse Lily, soluçando. "Por favor. Tenta, e fala com ele, talvez ele ouça a _ti_."

"Mas… porque eu?" Queixou-se Sirius. "Porque não o Monny? Ele conhece-o melhor, ele é professor dele, e ele sabe aquilo que ele gosta…"

"É lua cheia, Padfoot," lembrou-o James.

Sirius murmurou um simples "Oh".

James continuou, "e além disso, tu és padrinho dele, não o Monny."

"Sim, mas ai, só é suposto eu tomar lugar depois de tu morreres…" resmungou Sirius.

"Nós tentamos tudo, Sirius._ Tudo_. Mesmo, os melhores psicólogos e curandeiros não o puderam ajudar," disse Lily.

"Claro, vocês levaram-no para um psicólogo muggle, o que é que estavam à espera?" Sirius tirou os óculos da cara de James e pôs uma haste na boca. "_Oh, então deixa-me entender isto, tá bem? Tu estás a dizer que tu és um… feiticeiro… e que os teus pais querem que tu sofras e que sejas um bom… Gryffindor – é isto o que tu chamas aquela coisa…? Humm, sim, estou a ver, estou a ver… Bem, eu posso te receitar alguns remédios, eles devem ajudar-te, e enquanto eles fazem efeito, eu vou apenas te dar uma bonita bata branca… tu vais-te dar absolutamente bem com ela… apenas deixa outra pessoa alimentar-te…_" Sirius imitou a voz de um velho e sábio homem. James agarrou os seus olhos de volta de Sirius, que continuava no chão, limpou da haste a saliva de Sirius e voltou a coloca-los, parecendo furioso.

"Podes parar de gozar, e ficar sério!"

"Eu sou Sirius!"

"Oh, esquece James. Claramente ele não é maduro o suficiente para lidar com um rapaz de 16 anos," Lily soava irritada. "Então, Sirius, avisa-nos quando cresceres. Até lá, bem, apenas deixa as coisas como estão," disse Lily, furiosamente, e cruzou os braços. "Mas também não venhas a rastejar de volta para nós quando nenhum de nós te falar!"

"Oh, pronto, está bem!" Sirius levantou-se. "Acho que é altura para ocupar o meu lugar como Padrinho." Ele caminhou para a porta e mesmo antesd e sair, ele olhou para trás para ver duas 

caras levemente alegres olhando para ele. "Mas se o vosso filho começar a morder, eu aviso já que eu mordo também!" Ele foi subindo as escadas, sussurrando para si próprio, "Tinha de me meter aqui, não tinha?"

**NT:** **Oi gente. Bem aki ta o primeiro capitulo traduzido. Esta é uma história muito fixe,que eu li, e gostei tanto k perguntei à autora, LittleSinner, se podia traduzi-la pa português (a historia ta original ta em inglês), e ela deu-me permissão, e bem, aki tou eu. Xpero k gostem e comente por favor, a historia original já tem mais de 300 reviews…**

**Eu devo postar um novo capitulo ou amanha ou no outro fim-de-semana, depende do tempo que eu vou levar a traduzir.**

**Bem, espero k gostem, e não se eskecam, review, vá la, não custa nada!!**

**Jtx**

**Nex**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Um verdadeiro Slytherin**_

_**Título original: **__**A**_** True Slytherin**

_**Autor: **_**LittleSinner**

**Tradutora: Nex Potter**

_**Sumário:**_** UA. O que é que teria acontecido se Voldemort não tivesse morto os Potters, mas, em vez disso, morrido? Pensarias que os Potters seriam uma família feliz, certo? Bem, não exactamente, especialmente quando Harry é sorteado nos Slytherin…**

_**Disclaimer: Nem eu, que traduzo esta história, nem a autora, somos donas do Harry Potter (pelo menos k eu tnh notado) e tb não recebmx nhum lucro por causa disto.**_

_**Capitulo2**_

"_**Conversa de rapazes"**_

Sirius parou em frente a porta do quarto de Harry. _O que é que eu deverei dizer_? Pensou ele. Nada lhe veio à mente. Ele imaginou que se voltasse lá para baixo, James e Lily nunca lhe falariam outra vez. Ele suspirou profundamente e bateu duas vezes à porta.

"O que é?" Respondeu a voz de Harry, furiosamente.

"Hum… Harry? Posso entrar?" Perguntou Sirius, hesitante, mas alto o suficiente para Harry poder ouvi-lo através da porta.

"Tu só queres dizer-me o que os meus pais não conseguiram."

_Fogo, este miúdo é ainda mais esperto do que eu pensei… O que fazer? O que fazer?_ Ele manteve-se assim, encarando a porta, os seus olhos vagando à volta, procurando uma ideia. Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada a não ser falar com ele novamente. _Mas ele não abrirá a porta…_ ele continuou a pensar, então ele percebeu que a situação se podia resolver. Ele agarrou a sua varinha e apontou-a para a fechadura. "_Alohomora!"_

A porta abriu-se e Sirius entrou vagarosamente para o interior. Ele viu Harry, deitado de barriga para cima na sua cama. Ele não disse nada após a entrada de Sirius no seu quarto sem a sua permissão, de facto ele não disse, ou fez, absolutamente nada. Ele simplesmente continuou ali, cabeça na almofada, encarando a parede.

Sirius sentou-se devagar ao pé do corpo esticado de Harry e olhou para o chão. Após alguns momentos de silêncio ele disse, "Tão, que se passa?"

"Eu odeio-os," disse Harry, furiosamente, mais para si próprio do que para Sirius. "Eu odeio a maneira que eles falam comigo, a maneira que eles pensam que eu sou uma criança que não consegue fazer nada. Eu odeio quando eles pensam que eu já não tenho solução, de que alguém tem de me ajudar. Eles nunca tentam entender como é que é ser eu!"

"Bem, e como é que é?"

Harry sentou-se direito. Nenhum deles queria olhar o outro nos olhos. "É uma porcaria. Eles não confiam em mim. Eles pensão sempre que eu estou contra eles."

"Mas eles não - "

"Então porque é que eles estão a agir assim? A tentar tornar-me em alguém que eu não sou. Eu estou contente com aquilo em que me tornei, mas eles nunca irão entender isso, pois não?"

"Os teus pais estão preocupados contigo, Harry, e tu não lhes estás a mostrar nenhum respeito. Eu entendo que tu podes zangar-te com eles às vezes, toda a gente é assim nessa idade…" Sirius não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha um lado parental dentro dele, mas continuou.

Harry levantou-se da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto. "O que é que tu sabes?" disse Harry abruptamente.

"Acredita em mim, eu sei." Sirius pensou nos velhos tempos, quando ele era da idade de Harry. "Tu sabes, não és tão puro-sangue quanto desejavas, tal como os teus amigos são. Tens de lidar com isso. Já passaram 16 anos. Tu não podes chamar a tua mãe de "sangue de lama" todas as vezes que estás chateado com ela! Não há razão no mundo para que a trates dessa maneira! Tu és filho dela e magoaste-a a sério."

Harry parou de vaguear pelo quarto. Pela primeira vez, desde que Sirius entrara no seu quarto, ele atreveu-se a olhar nos olhos dele. Sirius tentou o melhor que podia não olhar de volta para ele, mas foi o que Harry disse que o fez olhar para cima.

"Porque é que, de repente, estás a tentar falar comigo? Nós nunca tivemos conversas destas antes." Começou a inquirir Harry.

Sirius suspirou outra vez. "Eu estou aqui para começar a agir como um padrinho preocupado. Eu apercebi-me que não tenho estado presente para ti, e quero compensar-te por isso."

"Ah sim? E como é que vais fazer isso?"

"Bem, eu ainda não te dei o teu presente de aniversário," replicou ele, sorrindo, mas para a sua surpresa Harry simplesmente franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Tu farias isso?"

"Sim, tu sabes, a minha Harley Davidson está com um bocado de falta de uso…"

"Tu queres dar-me a tua mota voadora?" As sobrancelhas de Harry ergueram-se.

"Sim, e está em boas condições. Na verdade eu comprei-a quando era da tua idade."

Harry riu por um segundo. "O James e a Lily nunca me irão deixar andar naquela coisa - "

Agora foi a vez de Sirius franzir as sobrancelhas. "_James e Lily?_ Desde quando é que os tratas pelos primeiros nomes?" Perguntou Sirius.

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Então quere-la?" Sirius voltou a perguntar.

"Estás a falar a sério? Vais realmente dar-ma?" Perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

"Hu-hu," assentiu Sirius. "Mas – com uma condição…"

"Ah! Eu sabia que tinha de haver algo em troca! Era bom de mais para ser verdade," disse Harry. "Qual é que é?"

"Ora, eu dou-te a minha Harley _se _tu prometeres mostrar respeito aos teus pais." Harry moveu-se nervosamente na cadeira. Sirius continuou, "Se não os chamares pelos primeiros nomes, ou outros insultos, mas apenas por ´Mãe´ e ´Pai´, e se eles te chatearem, podes empre vir ter comigo…"

Harry tava farto de ouvir o sermão de Sirius. "Queres saber uma coisa? Simplesmente, fica com a Harley para ti e, _foda-se_, sai daqui. Se realmente te importasses irias falar com eles, não comigo!"

"Cuidado com a língua!" Disse Sirius sonoramente.

"Sabes porque é que eu fiquei tão chateado mais cedo? Porque eles voltaram-me a dizer para não andar com o Draco e o Blaise! Quer dizer, eles são os meus melhores amigos e eu nem 

sequer posso vê-los nas férias, eu não posso mandar-lhes cartas porque eles levaram-me a Hedwing e eu não posso convida-los para _à merda_ do meu 16º aniversário!" Sirius voltou a gritar-lhe por dizer palavrões outra vez, mas Harry não se importou. "O que é que eu fiz para merecer isto?"

"Tu sabes o quão sensível a tua mãe é ao facto de tu seres um Slytherin, enquanto ela e o teu pai estiveram ambos nos Gryffindor."

"Ora, já faz 6 anos que eu fui sorteado nos Slytherin e eu estou bem lá! Eu tenho óptimos amigos e óptimas notas. Viste o meu resultado dos O.W.L.S?**(1)**Eu tive quatro O´s!"

"Eu sei que tu estás bem com isso, mas dá-lhe um desconto, ta bem? Tenta ser um bom filho. Eles estão apenas a tentar ajudar-te… Na realidade, eles tem medo de ti, medo que tu os traias e te juntes ao lado das trevas, te tornes um - "

"Um Devorador da Morte?" Harry completou a sua frase. "Não te preocupes, eu não farei isso. Eu posso ser amigo de um filho de um Devorador da Morte, mas isso não quer dizer que Draco irá ser como o seu pai e que eu o vou seguir. Draco disse-me que ele realmente não vai aceitar a marca, faça o pai dele o que fizer com ele…"

_**Flashback:**_

"**O quê? Porquê? Eu estou…"**

"**Harry, deixa-nos apenas provar que o Chapéu Seleccionador estava errado e que tu pertences aos Gryffindor," disse Lily.**

"**Eu nunca estou errado," disse o Chapéu Seleccionador com a sua voz rouca, o qual Dumbledore estava a segurar no ar.**

"**Cala-te," disse James distraidamente para o Chapéu. "Apenas escreve outra canção ou algo do género para te manter ocupado por um bocado."**

"**Atitudes desse género é que me manterem na dúvida sobre de onde é que você pertencia, Sr. Potter," replicou o Chapéu para James e então, a atenção de toda a gente estava voltada para ele. "Você também, podia se ter saído bem nos Slytherin, tal como lhe disse na altura em que me usou no primeiro ano…"**

"**James!" guinchou Lily.**

"**Mas, quando o seu filho me pôs na cabeça, eu não tive dúvidas. Slytherin era a casa certa para ele. Inteligente e astucioso como ele era, sempre ambicioso. Tal como eu disse, eu nunca me engano nas minhas decisões, o vosso filho é um verdadeiro Slytherin."**

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Eu fui sorteado nos Slytherin porque o meu pai era suposto acabar lá…" disse Harry.

"Eu estou contente por ele não ter acabado lá. Gryffindor seria um sítio óptimo para ti. Poderias ter amigos maravilhosos lá - "

"Oh sim, como o pobre do Weasel e aquela Granger Sangue de Lama – o ´Casal Estranho´…" Gozou Harry.

"Não digas essas palavras!" silvou Sirius.

"Desculpa," disse Harry, e por uma vez, ele realmente quis dizer aquilo de verdade. "OK, então é um acordo. Tu dás-me a tua Harley e eu serei mais agradecido a eles, mas apenas se eles aceitarem os meus amigos e o facto de eu ser um Slytherin."

"OK. Eu penso que todos nós podemos aceitar um compromisso." Sirius finalmente levantou-se da cama e esticou a sua mão para Harry. Harry hesitou por um segundo, mas apertou-a. "Bem, anda lá, eu vi que o teu parto estava meio cheio, então aposto que estás esfomeado."

Sirius andou para a porta, esperando que Harry o seguisse.

"Tu não tens ideia. Eu tive de mentir para o meu estômago apenas para não o sentir contorcer."

Sirius gargalhou um pouco. "Ok. Bem, a primeira coisa antes de nós entrarmos na cozinha, é que nós precisamos de ir buscar o batom da tua mãe e escrevermos "DESCULPA" na tua testa…" Harry riu. "Sim, eu ouvi o que o teu pai disse…"

Harry saiu do seu quarto com Sirius. "Ah, e não te esqueças de dizer-lhes acerca da minha nova Harley Davidson…"

"Pois… Vamos só esperar um par de dias até as coisas acalmarem um pouco…" disse Sirius. O pensamento das caras de James e Lily quando ouvirem sobre aquilo fizeram senti-lo um pouco nervoso. "Então, como é que foi o meu primeiro dia como padrinho?"

"Não foi muito mau…" Disse Harry, sorrindo para ele.

_**NT: **_**Oi gente! Bem aki ta mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem! Eu já o tenho traduzido desde domingo de manhã (como eu sou rápida!!), mas eu esqueci-me de posta-lo (não me adianta muito a rapidez, se tenho má memoria, mas pronto…). Aqui t,á quero reviews…**

**Por falar em reviews, quero agradecer a: **

**Mara**** (ainda bem que tax a gostar, sim o snape vai aparecer nesta historia, kuando passar-mos a Hogwarts, mais não digo. E sim, eu sou de Portugal!:)); **

**Lilyzinha ****(k bom k gostats-te, e tens razão, a história é D, vais ver mais à frente, só melhora…); **

**Beatriz**** (Oi… é verdade, eu sou portuguesa, e falo e escrevo o "português de Portugal", e sei q é difícil para quem fala "português do Brasil" entender algumas coisas, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil, eu nunca tive grande dificuldade pa perceber o "português do Brasil", mas isso deve ser pk eu costumo ver muitas novelas brasileiras… Mas se eu puder ajudar d alguma maneira, simplesmente, contacte-me, o meu mail ta no meu profile…)**

**UM À PARTE**

**Eu sou portuguesa, e falo e escrevo da maneira usual daki, mas se tiverem alguma duvida, podem sempre perguntar. Eu até podia tentar escrever de uma maneira mais "abrasileirada" mas acho que não iria dar bom resultado, porque de certeza eu iria dar muitos erros. Só mais uma coisa… Portugal venceu a Turquia no ultimo sábado (hahahahahahahahahahaaa)… é este ano que ganhamos o Europeu!!:) adorei o jogo, foi lindo, se não viram deviam ter visto, foi xpetacular… hui hui….!**

**Bem, até daki a uns dias… e dsclpm as divagações sobre futebol… ainda tou empolgada por causa do jogo….**

**Jtx Nex**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Um verdadeiro Slytherin**_

_**Título original: **__**A**_** True Slytherin**

_**Autor: **_**LittleSinner**

**Tradutora: Nex Potter**

_**Sumário:**_** UA. O que é que teria acontecido se Voldemort não tivesse morto os Potters, mas, em vez disso, morrido? Pensarias que os Potters seriam uma família feliz, certo? Bem, não exactamente, especialmente quando Harry é sorteado nos Slytherin…**

_**Disclaimer: Nem eu, que traduzo esta história, nem a autora, somos donas do Harry Potter (pelo menos k eu tnh notado) e tb não recebmx nhum lucro por causa disto.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Uma volta no comboio"**_

As férias de verão acabaram por passar, eventualmente. Harry passou-as com os seus pais e os amigos deles. E quando eles iam trabalhar ou tinham outro compromisso (eles não lhe diziam exactamente o que é que eles andavam a fazer), ele era deixado sozinho. _Com medo que eu pudesse dizer a alguém, claro_, pensou ele para si próprio.

Ele deu por si conviver simplesmente bem com eles. Acabaram as brigas, acabaram os gritos e amaldiçoamentos. Eles deixaram-no mandar cartas para os seus amigos, mas ele continuava proibido de os encontrar até a escola começar outra vez. Então, quando o primeiro de Setembro chegou ele não poderia estar mas excitado para reencontrar os seus amigos, embora ele se tenha mantido na boa.

"Sê cuidadosa, querido" – "Ok mãe." Harry revirou os olhos.

"Não faças asneiras, jovem" – "Tás lá, pai." Ele ergueu o polegar seguido por um sorriso.

"Não queremos receber cartas a dizer que recebeste detenções ou faltaste às aulas outra vez" – "Eu farei o meu melhor…" murmurou ele, sob a sua respiração mas assentiu com a cabeça.

Eles escoltaram-no até a plataforma 9 ¾ e despediram-se quando ouviram os seus amigos chamarem o nome dele.

Draco Malfoy era seguido pelo seu pai, de aspecto bastante frio, Lucius. O nariz de Lucius elevou-se uns centímetros quando ele avistou os Potters. Ele deu-lhes um sorriso bastante feio que o fez parecer realmente malvado, mas Harry não se importou realmente com ele. Lucius Malfoy dirigiu aos Potters e ao seu cão preto e peludo sentado ao lado deles um último olhar malicioso e foi-se embora.

Eram agora exactamente 11 horas, e nuvens de vapor e fumo começaram a encher a plataforma. Harry disse um último adeus aos seus pais e ele e Draco subiram para o comboio quando este começou a se mover. Crabbe e Goyle apareceram do nada e voluntariaram-se para colocar as suas bagagens num compartimento vazio.

"Nós vamos encontrar-nos com o Blaise depois," disse Draco para Harry. "Eu preciso ir para a reunião de prefeitos."

"E então e eu…?" inquiriu Harry, bastante desapontado, pois após todo este tempo que ele não havia visto o seu melhor amigo, ele iria ficar sozinho por um tempo.

Draco retirou algo do seu manto e entregou a Harry. Era um distintivo verde e prateado, não um distintivo de perfeito, mas um distintivo de Capitão de Quidditch. "Parabéns, tu foste nomeado Capitão." Harry agarrou o distintivo e olhou para ele. Não só ele era o melhor Seeker que Hogwarts tinha alguma vez visto, e era por sua causa que Slytherin ganhou todos os anos a Taça de Quidditch, ele era agora o Capitão da equipa.

"Eu…? C… Capitão…?" perguntou ele, ainda surpreendido com a notícia.

"Ya, eu sei é chocante," disse Draco sarcasticamente. "O pai tentou comprar-me a posição, mas eu encarei a verdade - és um melhor jogador que eu."

"Então… porque é que eu não recebi o distintivo? Porque é que o recebeste tu?"

"Erro do Snape, penso eu," disse ele e tirou mais alguma coisa do manto, dando-a a ele. Era uma carta, dentro de um envelope aberto. "Eu recebi a tua carta, embora o meu nome esteja no envelope."

"Harry leu a escrita no envelope; de facto dizia _Sr. Draco Malfoy._

"Tás a gozar comigo?" Harry perguntou desconfiadamente. Draco abanou a cabeça. Em todos os anos que Harry conhecia Draco, ele nunca o vira tão sério. Ele abriu a carta e leu:

_Caro Sr. Potter._

_Estamos satisfeitos em informa-lo que foi nomeado novo Capitão de Quidditch dos Slytherin. O seu novo distintivo está dentro do envelope._

_Boa sorte!_

_Professor S. Snape, Chefe da Casa dos Slytherin,_

_E Professor A. Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts._

"Tu não tás a gozar comigo…" ele disse, dobrando a carta e colocando-a dentro do manto.

"Bem, é por isso que tu vens comigo. Os Capitães sempre vão às reuniões dos Prefeitos. Então põe o distintivo e vamos lá. Nós já estamos 5 minutos atrasados."

A reunião foi curta. Toda a gente já sabia o que fazer, excepto os novos Prefeitos do quinto ano que ficaram para trás enquanto todos os restantes iam patrulhar o comboio. Após, uns quantos 10 minutos a fazê-lo e também a gozar com os primeiros anos e alguns Hufflepuffs indefesos, eles foram procurar o compartimento que Crabbe e Goyle escolheram para eles. Eles encontraram-no, mas não antes de eles encontrarem os três Gryffindors com quem eles tiveram mortinhos para gozar, desde o final do último ano.

Draco deslizou a porta do compartimento pa ficar aberta, e encostou-se contra a ombreira da porta. "Vejam, vejam," ele disse, e sorriu com desdém. Harry seguiu-o e sorriu maldosamente para os três perante eles.

"Oh maravilha, falando no mal," disse o Weasley. "Oh, e seguido pela sua namorada," ele adicionou quando viu Harry.

"Sabes Weasley, isso não é uma boa maneira de dar as boas vindas ao novo Capitão de Quidditch dos Slytherin…" disse Harry, olhando aborrecido enquanto ignorava o comentário de Ron. Ele esfregou com os dedos o seu novo, e brilhante, distintivo, que descançava no seu peito.

"Ah sim? Tu foste feito capitão? Deus, isso é toa maravilhoso!" ele disse cinicamente, olhando para o novo distintivo de Harry. A sua expressão e o seu tom mudaram imediatamente. "Bem, eu tenho novidades para ti, Potter, este ano vocês vão perder mesmo a Taça para nós."

Draco e Harry trocaram olhares e depois gargalharam daquela frase. "O que é que te faz pensar isso Weasley?" Riu-se Draco.

"Nós temos um novo Seeker, um _melhor _Seeker" disse ele, a sua boca espalhando-se pa um largo e orgulhoso sorriso.

"Vocês não podem escolher um novo Seeker durante as férias de verão, é contra as regras. Têm de fazer testes primeiro," disse Harry.

"Hu-hu," Ron abanou a sua cabeça. "Não quando eu sou o Capitão. E, além disso, nós já escolhemos a minha irmã como Seeker no ano passado. Ela só não jogou ainda."

Harry olhou à volta do compartimento; ao lado da namorada do Weasley, Granger, sentava-se a sua irmã mais nova. Ela olhou de volta para ele, os seus olhos castanhos preenchidos por raiva. "Isto é verdade?" Harry perguntou-lhe. "Bem, eu estou ansioso para ver o quanto tu vais chorar quando eu apanhar a Snitch mesmo debaixo do teu grande e sardento nariz," ele sorriu maldosamente e começou a gargalhar outra vez, Draco juntou-se a ele. A rapariga Weasley virou a sua cabeça para a janela e segurou algumas lágrimas. "Anda lá Draco, estar rodeado de Sangues de Lama e Amantes de Sangues de Lama de mais pode arruinar a minha reputação," 

disse ele e saiu com um bocejo falso, ele já os tinha visto o suficiente na reunião de perfeitos, mais cedo, não precisava um olhar mais próximo das suas caras feias. Draco deu-lhe um olhar de aviso – aquele quando ele erguia as suas sobrancelhas e sorria maliciosamente – e retirou-se, seguindo Harry de volta para o seu próprio compartimento.

"Tu sabes, a mãe dele também é nascida Muggle!" disse Ron, de repente, e cruzou os seus braços. "Ele provavelmente não é tão orgulhoso disso."

"Ron, tu realmente não lhe devias dar importância. Ele é um idiota. Sempre foi, e sempre será," disse Hermione e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Bem, eu não gostei da maneira como ele olhou para vocês as duas, como se estivesse a planejar alguma coisa." Ele descruzou os braços e abraçou Hermione. "Ninguém chama a minha miúda de Sangue de Lama," disse ele, e deu um beijo nos lábios de Hermione. "Eu simplesmente não consigo perceber como é que ele foi sorteado nos Slytherin? Ambos os pais dele estiveram nos Gryffindor, eles são ambos Aurores e ele… ele anda por aí com um bando de filhos de Death Eaters…"

_**Flashback:**_

**Ron e Harry estavam no meio de uma conversa sobre Quidditch quando a porta do seu compartimento deslizou até ficar aberta. Três rapazes encontravam-se no limiar. Harry reconheceu o que estava no meio como o rapaz que ele conhecera em Diagon Alley. Ele tinha uma cara pálida, olhos cinzentos, um nariz pontiagudo e um cabelo louro esticado. Os outros dois pareciam muito idiotas e gordos. Estando um de cada lado do outro rapaz, pareciam os seus guarda-costas.**

"**É verdade?" o rapaz branquela perguntou. "Eles estão a dizer por todo o comboio que Harry Potter está neste compartimento. Então és tu, não és?" disse ele, olhando para Harry e tentando ignorar Ron.**

"**Sim," disse Harry. Ele olhou novamente para os seguidores gordos dele. O rapaz branquela apresentou-os como Crabbe e Goyle e depois apresentou-se a si próprio como Draco Malfoy.**

**Ron riu baixo com aquele nome e Malfoy começou a insulta-lo. "Não há necessidade de perguntar quem és tu. O meu pai disse-me que todos os Weasleys tem cabelo vermelho, sardas, e mais crianças do que eles podem criar." Ron parecia visivelmente ofendido.**

**Malfoy virou-se para Harry. "Tu vês Potter, tu não queres fazer amigos com o tipo errado de feiticeiros. Eu posso ajudar-te aí," ele ergueu a sua mão para apertar a de Harry.**

**Harry hesitou por um segundo. Ele sabia que Ron o estava a observar atentamente. Durante toda a sua vida Harry não teve realmente muitos amigos e os que tinha, era muito impopulares, definitivamente não como ele. Finalmente, ele tinha a oportunidade de ter amigos do seu género e do seu nível. Harry entendeu as coisas que Malfoy disse dobre Ron, que a sua família era bastante pobre. Porque é que ele haveria de querer ser amigo de alguém daquele género?**

"**Estou certo que vais." Harry sorriu, agarrando a mão de Malfoy e apertando-a. Ron olhou surpreso e engoliu em seco. Malfoy parecia que tinha acabado de ganhar um prémio.**

"**Hum… tu sabes…" Ron gaguejou. Ele levantou-se e começou a recolher as suas coisas. "Eu esqueci-me de… err… de perguntar ao George alguma coisa sobre um feitiço que ele me ensinou…" E ele retirou-se tão depressa o quanto pode. Draco ocupou o seu lugar e abanou a sua mão a Crabbe e Goyle para os deixar sozinhos, e ele o fizeram.**

**Harry e Draco passaram horas a falar. Draco queria, claro, conhecer o rapaz cuja família havia derrotado o Lorde das Trevas, mesmo que o seu pai o tenha apoiado.**

"**Eu suponho que tu não és assim tão mau," ele disse para Harry depois de todos os primeiros anos terem sido sorteados pelas quatro casas e eles terem acabado com na mesma. "Imagina no que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse aparecido para te resgatar do Weasley… tu podias ter sido sorteado nos Gryffindor!" ele e Harry gargalharam tanto que ele souberam naquele mesmo segundo que eles iriam ser bons amigos,**

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Harry expirou profundamente com aquela memória. Ele não podia estar mais grato a Draco por ele ser o seu melhor amigo. Ele, Draco e Blaise continuaram a falar sobre os seus verões miseráveis e dos seus resultados dos O.W.L.S enquanto o comboio os levava para Hogwarts.

A porta do seu compartimento abriu-se por volta da 4horas. Pansy Parkinson sorriu de orelha a orelha com a visão dos seus dois rapazes Slytherins favoritos (bem, acompanhados pelos dois devotos e gordos seguidores, Crabbe e Goyle, e o Blaise Zabini), então ela virou-se para o mais bonito rapaz que ela encontrou ali. "Oh, Harry docinho!" guinchou ela, a sua irritante e estridente voz fazendo todos se arrepiarem visivelmente. Harry estava surpreendido com a maneira que ela se dirigiu a ele. Ela nunca lhe chamara "docinho". Ele engoliu em seco enquanto ela fez o seu caminho dentro do compartimento superlotado e senta-se no colo de Harry.

"Parkinson! Eww! Sai de cima!" gritou-lhe Harry e empurrou-a para longe dele com nojo.

"Mas, Harry querido!" disse ela, choramingando. Harry sabia muito bem que quando Pansy começava a choramingar ela estava quase a começar a chorar a sério, e que quando ela chorava, ela soava como um pequeno cachorrinho Chihuahua (e realmente se parecia com um, com os seus grandes, pretos e húmidos olhos).

Pansy Parkinson sempre foi caidinha por Harry. Mas ele nunca havia se sentido da mesma maneira por ela. Ele nem a conseguia suportar, sem mencionar olhar para a sua cara de cachorro. Não importava a quantidade de vezes que ele lhe desse um fora, ela sempre tentava fisgar o seu coração uma vez após outra.

Mas o coração de Harry não pertencia a ninguém. Ele nunca estivera apaixonado. Claro, ele tivera alguns curtos momentos com uma rapariga ou duas, que sempre o perseguiam, mas essas era giras, não como Pansy.

"Deus, tu és patética! Desaparece!" disse-lhe Harry depois de ela começar a chorar. Ele pôs os seus dedos profundamente nas orelhas de maneira que ele não conseguia ouvir a sua choradeira tão irritante. "E não me chames 'Querido', 'Docinho' ou qualquer outra alcunha! Quem sabe quais é poderão ser as consequências…"

Eventualmente, ela acabou por sair, mas não sem antes prometer que aquilo não estava acabado. "Óptimo…" murmurou ele sob a sua respiração.

"Harry Potter, quebra-corações," provocou-o Draco.

"Cala-te…" disse Harry, em voz baixa.

"Maerlin Harry," disse Blaise, parecendo preocupado por alguma razão. "Eu acho que tu realmente a magoas-te. Eu sei que ela pode ser uma chata, mas talvez tu devesses trata-la com mais respeito. Sê gentil da próxima vez…"

"Faz-me um favor Blaise, se tás tão interessado nela, toma uma atitude, e por favor, _rápido_!" disse Harry. Blaise ficou um pouco vermelho à volta das orelhas e não disse mais nenhuma palavra acerca de Pansy Parkinson.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram à estação de Hogwarts, eles dirigiram-se até à primeira carruagens sem cavalos que eles viram, e espantaram uns terceiros anos que se preparavam para entrar nela. Crabbe e Goyle asseguraram que eles não iriam lutar por ela, com eles, e então fizeram o seu caminho para Hogwarts, preparados para começar o seu sexto ano.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_** Porque é que Sirius foi até Kings Cross como um cão se ele é um homem livre (ele nunca foi para Azkaban)? Como é que os pais de Harry sobreviveram e como é que eles venceram o Lorde das Trevas…? E ainda mais para vir.**

_**NT:**_** Olá gente!! Aqui tá mais um capitulo!! Espero que gostem…**

**Bem, agora é que a história vai começar a melhorar!! Hehehe!! Esperem pelos próximos capítulos!! E por falar nos próximos capitulos, pode ser que eu poste um novo capitulo muitoooo em breve, mas para isso, é preciso muitasss reviews, para me deixarem feliz e motivada pa traduzir!!**

**Por falar em reviews, quero agradecer a quem comentou o ultimo capitulo, deixaram-me muito feliz!! Então agradeço profundamente a (vénia): **

_**Juh W. Wood; **_

_**Patty Potter Hard ; **_

_**Raphaela**_

**E uma ultima nota, para quem leu a minha ultima nota no ultimo capitulo (isto soa bem!!uiui) viram que eu tava muito confiante quando à selecção portuguesa no campeonato europeu…. Muito bem para que não sabe, fomx elimindosssss…. Snif snif sinf… é triste, mas a Alemanha teve sorte (nós continuamos a ser os melhores!!XD)… mas pronto acabou o sonho, bem mas mais campeonatos dki a uns tempos… e os jogadores português são como o vinho do porto, com o tempo vão melhorando cada vez mais (e se melhoram, ai ai!!)lol! Bem xega de futebol!! E espero mesmo que tenham gostado do capitulo!!**

**Comentem!!**

**Jtx**

**Nex**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Um verdadeiro Slytherin**_

_**Título original: **__** A**_** True Slytherin**

_**Autor: **_**LittleSinner**

**Tradutora: Nex Potter**

_**Sumário:**_** UA. O que é que teria acontecido se Voldemort não tivesse morto os Potters, mas, em vez disso, morrido? Pensarias que os Potters seriam uma família feliz, certo? Bem, não exactamente, especialmente quando Harry é sorteado nos Slytherin…**

_**Disclaimer: Nem eu, que traduzo esta história, nem a autora, somos donas do Harry Potter (pelo menos k eu tnh notado) e tb não recebmx nhum lucro por causa disto.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**De volta à escola**_

O jantar de boas vindas tinha terminado, e Harry e Blaise fizeram o trajecto para a sua Sala Comum, enquanto Draco, juntamente com os outros prefeitos, foi mostrar aos primeiros anos onde deviam ir.

Blaise parecia um bocado chateado de ver Draco a andar com Pansy. Harry viu-a agarrar-se ao braço de Draco como se ele fosse o seu namorado ou algo do género. Ele sabia que era aquilo que devia estar a fazer Blaise agir daquela maneira. Harry riu enquanto Draco afastava Pansy de si como ele havia feito mais cedo no comboio. Enquanto Blaise tentava ignorar isto, Harry percebia que ela apenas fazia aquilo para fazê-lo (Harry) ter ciúmes, o que apenas o fez sentir pior pelo pobre e miserável Blaise.

"És patético," Harry disse para o seu amigo, com uma voz resignada, e ele revirou os olhos. Eles chegaram aos calabouços e caminharam até à entrada de sala comum.

"Qual é a palavra passe?" inquiriu Blaise em voz baixa, ignorando o comentário de Harry e olhando envergonhado para o chão.

Draco abriu caminho até a frente do aglomerado de pessoas que encaravam a parede vazia. "Presa Tóxica!" ele murmurou a palavra passe e uma porta na parede abriu-se, toda a gente dirigiu-se para dentro. Harry e Blaise sentaram-se nas cadeiras de costas altas e esperaram por Draco, que continuou a mostrar aos primeiros anos onde eram os dormitórios.

Finalmente, ele terminou a sua tarefa e foi se juntar a eles. "Os primeiros anos são tão estúpidos," disse ele, enquanto de afundava na sua cadeira. "Eu não acredito que nós éramos assim tão pequenos quando cá chegamos."

"Ya…" disse Blaise, distraidamente.

"Que é que se passa com o Zabini?" perguntou Draco a Harry, como se Blaise nem sequer lá estivesse com eles.

"Oh, ele tá chateado porque a Pansy anda-se a colar a ti agora," respondeu Harry, com um sorriso divertido no rosto e virou-se para o seu outro amigo. "Ouve Blaise, a Pansy só está a tentar fazer com que eu saia com ela. Ela ta a ver que o plano dela não tá a dar resultado então ela está a usar o Draco para tentar me fazer ciúmes."

Blaise abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas rapidamente fechou-a. Harry sabia que ele queria perguntar porque é que era sempre Draco ou Harry, e não ele, mas Harry escolhe por deixar esta passar.

Harry e Draco começaram a falar sobre os seus planos para o dia seguinte, desejando que tivessem poções. "Eu tive um E no O.W.L de poções," disse Draco.

"_A sério_? Como? Eu não achava que fosse possível, tu sabes, tu tirares menos que um O… quero dizer, eu tive um O, embora eu tenha quase falhado todos os testes do Snape, e tu passaste-os a todos, no ano passado." Disse Harry.

"Eu sei, mas eu distrai-me com alguma coisa, acho eu…" replicou ele. "Eu tive apenas três O´s. Tudo o resto é E ou A. Ah, eu tive um P a Divinações, mas quer dizer, quem é que passou _aquilo_?"

"Eu não," disse Harry, abanando a sua cabeça. "Se me perguntares a Trelawney é uma fraude. Eu ouvi dizer que ela nunca previu uma única profecia verdadeira. De qualquer maneira, estou contente de não ter mais as aulas dela."

"Eu aposto que a Granger passou nesse O.W.L," gozou Draco. "Aposto que ela só tirou O´s."

"Ah, ela não tinha essa aula," disse Blaise de repente, assustando ambos os amigos. Depois de um bom bocado sem falar, Draco e Harry realmente esqueceram que ele estava ali.

"Como é que tu sabes?" Harry e Draco perguntaram em uníssono.

"Porque ela está na minha aula de Artimancia e ela estava sempre a falar de como era muito mais importante que Divinações. Ela abandonou após as primeiras aulas no terceiro ano."

"Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz de faltar a uma disciplina," Gozou Harry.

"De qualquer maneira," disse Draco, voltando ao antigo assunto. Ele tava farto de falar tanto sobre Sangue de Lama, "O pai não tava muito feliz com as minhas notas, ele esperava tudo O´s, embora a minha mãe tenha ficado satisfeita."

"Eu pensava que tu tinhas dito que não ligavas nada aquilo que o teu pai diz," disse Blaise.

"Eu não sei. Ele está perfeitamente consciente que eu não vou seguir o seu caminho e tornar-me um Devorador da Morte. Quero dizer, o Lorde das Trevas morreu, qual é a cena em servi-lo agora? E tu viste como é que ele olhou para os teus pais?" ele perguntou agora a Harry.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu odeio quando ele faz aquilo. Ele parece esquisito. Ele provavelmente sabia que o meu padrinho estava lá… ele provavelmente reconheceu-o, mas não podia fazer nada."

"Porque é que ele veio, de qualquer maneira? Eu pensei que fosse arriscado para ele ser visto pelos Devoradores da Morte."

"Foi por isso que ele estava na forma animaga. Ele pensou que seria mais seguro daquela maneira," respondeu Harry. Ele lembrou-se da primeira vez que perguntara a Sirius o porque de ele se ter de transformar a si próprio num cão. Os seus pais explicaram-lhe tudo o que aconteceu….

_**Flashback**_

_**Já era escuro em Godrc´s Hollow e era uma típica noite de Outubro, os Potters tinham aproveitado as suas celebrações de Halloween até o Lorde das Trevas chegar.**_

_**O jovem Sirius Black estava a começar a ficar aborrecido, sentado sozinho no numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. O elfo doméstico estava adormecido, então Sirius não podia gozar com ele para se entreter. Ele decidiu que seria seguro fazer uma chama por Pó de Floo para o seu amigo, Remus Lupin.**_

_**Sirius foi para a cozinha dos fundos, pegou em algum Pó de Floo verde, atirou-o para a lareira e colocou a cabeça lá dentro enquanto dizia a morada da casa de Remus.**_

_**Sirius viu imediatamente o seu amigo, embora não da maneira que ele esperava. Remus estava sentado sozinho na sala de desenho, a sua cara enterrada nas palmas das mãos. Ele parecia que estava depois da lua cheia, pálido e velho, mas fazia apenas uma semana da última vez que ele se tinha transformado. A sua cara estava branca e ele parecia doente e suado, e mais paranóico do que ele costumava parecer antes da lua cheia, como se alguém estivesse a tentar apanha-lo.**_

_**Remus levantou-se do seu sofá onde estava sentado e andou à volta do quarto, como se ele estivesse perdido e não soubesse onde ir. Foi só então que ele reparou na cabeça de Sirius a sair do fogo.**_

"_**Monny? O que é que se passa?" perguntou Sirius, soando preocupado.**_

"_**É o Peter…" Remus suspirou, sentando-se na frente da lareira, embora ele não olhasse para os olhos de Sirius. "Ele esteve aqui apenas 5 minutos atrás… Ele… Ele disse uma coisa mesmo… Oh, Merlin! Sirius, Peter traiu o James e a Lily" ele finalmente gritou enquanto cobria a sua cara com as mãos.**_

"_**O quê?" Sirius perguntou. Ele não percebeu o se amigo por um segundo, e se pelo que ele ouviu, e se ele ouviu direito, soava como… não, ele não acreditava nos seus ouvidos! "Mas… o Peter não faria!"**_

"_**Mas ele fez" ele disse-me pessoalmente, mesmo ante de sair. Ele está doido Sirius, alguma coisa entrou dentro dele! Ele não conseguia parar de rir… ele gargalhava tão fortemente que era como se fosse uma piada para ele! Oh, Sirius, nós precisamos de fazer alguma coisa, para ajuda-los antes que seja tarde de mais!**_

"_**Onde é que eles estão escondidos? Ele disse?"**_

_**Remus assentiu. "Tu conheces uma vila chamada Godric´s Hollow?"**_

"_**Sim, eu vou directo para lá," Sirius disse de uma vez. "Tenta contactar com o Dumbledore, talvez ele possa ajudar." E antes que Remus pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a cabeça de Sirius tinha desaparecido.**_

_**Sirius correu para fora da sua casa, montou a sua mota e voou até aos Potters. Ele não iria deixar Voldemort matar o seu melhor amigo e ele jurou que iria se vingar de Peter os ter traído. ´Como é que Peter pode fazer isto?´ Pensou ele enquanto voava para Godric´s Hollow. ´O quão estúpido eu fui por ter recusado a oferta de James! Eu podia ter sido o guarda do segredo deles! Maldito sejas Peter!´**_

"_**Desvia-te seu parvo. É melhor tu o fazeres antes que conheças a morte, Potter,"disse o Lorde das Trevas enquanto encarava James Potter, preparado para duelar com ele até à morte. "Tu não estás a pensar que sequer me podes enfrentar, pois não?"**_

__

_**James manteve a sua distância de Voldemort. A sua mulher estava no quarto das traseiras, colocando um feitiço protector no seu filho. Quanto mais tempo James ganhasse, mais hipótese tinha Lily de fazer um feitiço mais forte. **_

_**Maldições e feitiços enchiam a casa, segundos tornaram-se minutos e todos os preciosos, uma fracção de segundos podia ser o ultima. A casa à volta deles começou a rachar. Estantes e mobiliário caíram dos seus lugares; paredes foram divididas com grandes e pretos buracos, onde os feitiços batiam, fazendo com que fragmentos disparassem contra eles.**_

_**Voldemort ficou farto de brincar com James. Ele queria atirar a Maldição da Morte contra ele, de modo a poder avançar. Ele sabia que iria ser mais fácil se James não estivesse pronto para amaldiçoa-lo de volta. Quando ele apanhou James desprotegido ele pensou que seria o melhor momento para entrar em acção. "Accio varinha!" chamou ele, e a varinha de James saltou para a sua mão.**_

_**James parecia paralisado de terror. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou para onde ir. Ele estava indefeso, e havia uma boa probabilidade de ele poder morrer a qualquer segundo. Mas ele não temia a sua própria morte. Ele temia pela vida de Lily e de Harry. Ele precisava protege-los, mas ele sabia que Voldemort estava correcto; ele não tinha hipóteses contra ele, não sem uma varinha de qualquer maneira. Ele iria morrer e não tinha nenhum escape. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando engolir o nó que se tinha formado na sua garganta e manteve-se direito, pronto para receber o seu destino.**_

_**Voldemort estava-se a rir desdenhosamente para ele, com um olhar arrogante na sua cara feia, preparado para atacar. James fechou os olhos, pensando que talvez assim não sentiria nada. Todo este tempo ele esteve a pensar em como salvar a sua querida família e como ele os queria salvar, mas não podia.**_

_**Voldemort apontou, calmamente, a sua varinha para James, e abriu a sua boca para dizer a maldição que ele tanto queira dizer naquela noite.**_

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

_**Um flash de luz verde encheu o aposento e o corpo de um homem caiu morto no chão. Mas não era o corpo de James. Tanto quanto ele sabia, ainda estava a respirar. Ele abriu os seus olhos devagar, apenas para ver o seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, parado no limiar da porta, **_

_**respirando pesadamente. Ele tinha, obviamente, se apressado para ali antes que fosse tarde de mais.**_

_**Lentamente, James olhou para o chão. O corpo de Voldemort encontrava-se esticado (**__NT: ele tava assim jogado com os braços e as pernas abertas todo esparramado… não sei se da pa entender… exkeçam simplesmente imaginem o tipo morto no chão!!XD__**)**__**e sem vida.**_

"_**Está acabado," disse James, sem fôlego e quase sem acreditar que continuava vivo.**_

"_**Não está acabado até eu ir caçar e apanhar o Peter… Foi ele que…"**_

"_**Eu sei," disse James.**_

_**Hagrid apareceu na casa arruinada cerca de quinze minutos depois de tudo ter acontecido e explicou que Remus havia contactado com Dumbledore e disse-lhe tudo, então ele mandou-o para ajudar, enquanto ele iria avisar o Ministro da Magia. Ele ajudou-os com o corpo de Voldemort e levou-o para o ministério, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius foi procurar por Peter.**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Peter Pettigrew nunca mais foi visto desde aquela noite. E embora a Ordem da Fénix tenha procurado por ele até ao dia de hoje, ele continuava vivo e bem, como havia sido dito a Harry. Aquele traidor, que se auto-intitulava amigo deles, virou as costas aos pais de Harry e deu a informação a Voldemort de maneira que ele pudesse mata-los a todos. Para sorte deles, Sirius chegou a tempo de os salvar, a eles e a todo o mundo, do mais malvado feiticeiro que já alguma vez existiu, e era esta a razão pela qual ele andava escondido dos velhos servos de Voldemort, embora o Ministério o tenha premiado por isso, e nem o havia sentenciado a Azkaban por usar a Maldição Mortal.

Os pais de Harry e o seu padrinho contaram-lhe que Sirius teria de ficar como cão em público, para que os Devoradores da Morte não o encontrassem e tentassem vingar a morte do Lorde. Alguns deles ainda estavam livres, e outros foram apanhados durante uma busca de actividades de Devoradores da Morte numa cidade Muggle à um ano atrás.

Harry clareou a sua mente e voltou à realidade. Ele e os seus amigos mantiveram-se acordados, falando sobre os resultados dos O.W.L.s. Quando Harry teve oportunidade ele contou-lhes sobre a moto voadora que Sirius lhe deu pelo seu aniversário, o que fez os seus dois melhores amigos o invejarem um pouco, mesmo Draco, que supostamente tinha tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar.

A sala comum esvaziou-se um pouco com o passar do tempo e eles sentiram-se bastante cansados por volta da meia-noite, embora Harry se sentisse como ele pudesse continuara a falar com eles durante horas, para compensar pelo tempo que não os tinha visto. Mas depois Draco levantou-se do seu lugar. "Eu vou pá cama," declarou ele com um bocejo, enquanto começou a se dirigir ao dormitório dos rapazes.

"Ainda é cedo," disse Harry, tentando esticar mais o tempo com eles.

"Ya… Eu vou dormir também," disse Blaise, levantando-se também.

"Está bem, está bem…" desistiu Harry e eles deram por encerrada a noite.

_**NT:**_** Oi gente!! Aqui tá mais um capitulo, onde se pode ver um pouco mais do passado, e também que até os Slytherin gostam de passar um tempinho a falar com os amigos… Daqui a pouco as aulas começam… e como é que vai ser?? Vemo-nos nos próximos capítulos…. Trantrantran (genérico final)**

**Bem pessoal, eu pa semana vou de ferias, por isso x eu conseguir actualizar neste fim de semana, óptimo, novo capitulo no sábado… mas se não der tempo, so daki a cerca de 15 dias. XDD**

**Bem, sinceramente este não e dos meus caps favoritos, mas é essencial pa historia, pois explica um pouco do que aconteceu no passado!!**

**Obrigado a todos que comentaram e tambem aqueles que tem lido a fic.**

**Xau**

**Paz e amor gente!!**

**Nex**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Um verdadeiro Slytherin**_

_**Título original: **__**A**_** True Slytherin**

_**Autor: **_**LittleSinner**

**Tradutora: Nex Potter**

_**Sumário:**_** UA. O que é que teria acontecido se Voldemort não tivesse morto os Potters, mas, em vez disso, morrido? Pensarias que os Potters seriam uma família feliz, certo? Bem, não exactamente, especialmente quando Harry é sorteado nos Slytherin…**

_**Disclaimer: Nem eu, que traduzo esta história, nem a autora, somos donas do Harry Potter (pelo menos k eu tnh notado) e tb não recebmx nhum lucro por causa disto.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Detenção com uma Weasley **_

"Bem-vindos às aulas N.E.W.T. de Poções." Disse o Professor Snape, com uma voz arrastada, na primeira aula que eles tinham na manhã seguinte. "Esperava ter menos alunos na minha aula este ano, mas eu assumo que alguns de vocês aperceberam-se, antes dos seus O.W.L.s no ano passado, que Poções não é um piquenique. Se vocês pensão que uma nota de A, E ou O nos vossos exames de O.W.L.s era o suficiente para vocês passarem os exames de N.E.W.T.s, então vocês estão enganados," disse ele, andando para cima e para baixo na aula (_**NT: ele não anda realmente para cima e para baixo na aula, pk a sala não é inclinada, mas acho que da para entender…) **_e lançando olhares ameaçadores para uns quantos Gryffindors assustados. "Este ano será o mais exigente ano que vocês já tiveram até agora e, se não praticarem confeccionar correctamente poções e aprender o material teórico afincadamente, eu posso garantir-vos aqui e agora que irão falhar o exame de N.E.W.T.s, e não há nenhuma razão para ficarem, a não ser que queiram chumbar…"

A poção da aula de hoje não foi tão difícil, pensou Harry. Ele comparou a sua com a da Granger e ele estava seguro que as duas poções pareciam iguais e que estavam as duas bem.

Depois de a campainha tocar, e do período duplo de poções acabar, Snape chamou Harry para ficar para trás. Depois de Harry ver que todos os alunos abandonaram a sala, incluindo Blaise e Draco, que disse que se encontrariam com ele no almoço, Harry aproximou-se de Snape.

"Queria ver-me, senhor?" perguntou ele.

"Sim Potter. Eu queria saber quando é que tu estás a planear fazer os testes para a equipa," respondeu Snape.

"Quê?" respondeu Harry estupidamente, mas então ele compreendeu que Snape estava provavelmente a falar de Quidditch, desde que ele era o novo Capitão da equipa. "Ah! Er… Eu não sei. Talvez sexta à noite, eu acho. Eu ainda não pensei realmente sobre isso ainda."

"Então na sexta à noite será. Eu vou marcar o recinto entre as 19h até as 21h. É uma boa hora?"

"Sim, é óptima," respondeu Harry. "Devo por um aviso no quadro de notícias, senhor?"

"Se tu podes, eu tenho muito trabalho e, neste momento, Quidditch é a última coisa na minha mente."

"Ok, então eu o farei," assegurou-lhe Harry.

"Tudo bem, podes ir embora."

Harry virou-se da secretária de Snape e fez o seu caminho para a porta, mas parou quando um pensamento apareceu na sua mente. Ele virou-se e olhou para o seu professor de cabelo preto e oleoso. "Desculpe-me senhor, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"O que é Potter?" perguntou Snape, sem encarar Harry, e continuando a escrever alguma coisa num pergaminho.

"Eu… eu queria saber porque é que me escolheu para ser… o Capitão da equipa." Agora, finalmente Snape abandonou o seu trabalho e moveu a sua cara para olhar para Harry. "Quer dizer, estou honrado, e deixe-me assegura-lo que eu vou fazer um óptimo trabalho como Capitão, e que faço o meu melhor para treinar a equipa para que ganhemos a Taça, mas… há uma coisa na minha cabeça que me está a incomodar um pouco…"

"E essa coisa é…?" Snape parecia bastante aborrecido por Harry ter dito um discurso completo e o distraído.

"Eu não sou o seu aluno favorito, vamos encarar isto, e eu quase sempre falho nos seus testes, então porque é que me escolheu para Capitão, e não Draco por exemplo?"

"Por mais que eu odeie os teus pais, Potter," claro que Harry já sabia esse pequeno detalhe, mas não importava para ele. "Eu confio plenamente em ti, e eu sei que tu és diferente deles. Quer dizer, olha para ti, tu és um Slytherin mas eles eram Gryffindors, isso é a primeira coisa que te faz diferente deles. Eu escolhi-te porque tu és astuto e inteligente, mesmo que não o admitas. E a última coisa que me fez seguro de que tu eras acertado para a posição, foi que tu és o melhor jogador e seeker, que os Slytherin tiveram em anos. Foi por isto que eu te escolhi. Tu realmente pensaste que eu iria preferir o Sr. Malfoy? Não ofendendo o teu amigo, claro, mas ele não é tão bom jogador quanto tu," Snape acabou o seu discurso. Harry parecia surpreendido por Snape o ter elogiado pela primeira vez na sua vida. Snape continuou a olhar para ele, pois Harry não tinha dito uma palavra, e ele parecia como que na esperança que ele (Harry) o tivesse ouvido, porque não queria ter de repetir tudo aquilo outra vez. "Tu percebeste?" perguntou ele, finalmente puxando Harry para a realidade.

"S… sim, senhor. Obrigado," disse ele, e caminhou para fora da sala de aula.

Ele foi ter com os seus amigos para almoçar no Salão Nobre, e contou-lhes o que Snape queria.

Blaise parecia super-entusiamado com alguma coisa por alguma razão e isso começou a chatear Harry. "Porque é que tás tão excitado hoje?" perguntou ele, curiosamente, mas Blaise 

estava a saltar no seu assento. "Podes te acalmar? Eu estou a tentar comer aqui!" Blaise parou de saltar mas manteve um sorriso de orelha a orelha e continuou a olhar para o ar, sonhando acordado. Ele não respondeu a Harry, como se ele não tivesse ouvido nada do que ele havia dito. "Olá? Blaise…?" perguntou Harry, acenando com uma mão em frente à cara do seu amigo. Blaise não acordou do seu sonho. "Um Dementor beijou-o, ou alguma coisa do género?" ele virou-se para Draco, depois de desistir.

"Quase. Para ser preciso, o nome do Dementor é Pansy Parkinson," disse Draco, enquanto lia os títulos do Profeta Diário, e mastigava a sua comida ao mesmo tempo.

"O quê?" perguntou Harry de repente, parecendo surpreendido por uma razão desconhecida. Era isto um novo plano para lhe fazer ciúmes? Usando o pobre Blaise agora? (Não que Blaise se parecesse importar…) Ela tinha de usar sempre os seus amigos?

"Ah, não reparas-te mais cedo na aula? A sua querida Pansy _permitiu _que ele se sentasse ao lado dela," Respondeu Draco, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

"É isso tudo?" inquiriu Harry, com uma gargalhada sarcástica e Draco assentiu. E pensou ele que aquilo estava a ficar fora de mão! "Ok… isto pode se resolver; nós ainda podemos ter o nosso velho Blaise de volta. Ei, Crabbe!" chamou Harry, olhando para um dos seus estúpidos e gordos seguidores. Crabbe levantou a sua cabeça do seu prato e olhou Harry, com olhar questionador na face. "Na próxima aula de Poções tu sentas-te ao lado da Pansy Parkinson, ok?"

Crabbe simplesmente abanou os seus ombros descuidadamente e voltou a encher a sua boca com comida. Harry notou que quando ele disse o nome da Pansy, Blaise acordou do seu sonho e olhou em volta. Agora Blaise tinha um ar de pavor na sua cara e olhou para Harry, que olhou de volta para ele e Draco, com um sorriso triunfante a brincar nos seus lábios. Blaise encarou-o, com a boca aberta, e Draco reprimiu uma risada.

"O quê…? Porquê…? Porque é que fizeste isso?" Blaise perguntou para Harry, em choque.

"E ele pode falar!" gozou Draco. Harry riu baixinho, mas tentou parecer sério enquanto falava para Blaise.

"Tu precisas avançar por cima dessa rapariga, homem. Esquece-a. Tu podes fazer muito melhor do que isso. Acredita em mim, é para o teu próprio bem. Não é saudável ficar obcecado por uma rapariga assim… especialmente se for a Parkinson…" Adicionou Harry, com um ar desgostoso para as suas palavras.

"Para o inferno com a saúde! Tu arruinaste as minhas oportunidades com ela!" protestou ele.

"Ok, Blaise," Draco dobrou o seu jornal, pô-lo de lado e virou-se para Blaise. "Teste de realidade – Parkinson não dá a mínima para ti!"

"Ya, desculpa colega, mas tu sabes que é a mim que ela quer. Eu vou ficar muito mais que feliz do que tu tê-la, mas vamos encarar isto, quando ela está obcecada com alguém, ela vai virar o mundo ao contrário só para tê-lo. Lembras-te do que ela fez ao Marcus Flint à uns anos atrás? Mesmo ele sendo um pouco mais velho que ela? Ela fê-lo miserável até ele desistir, dar polyjuice a um sapo para se parecer como ele e deixou-a beija-lo apenas para que ela o deixa-se sossegado," disse ele, e depois murmurou para si próprio, "Humm… talvez eu deve-se fazer isso também…"

"Eu acho que o sapo morreu uma hora depois. Pobre coisa, nunca soube o que está para vir…" Draco fez o comentário com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu não quero saber!" Blaise ignorou Draco e retornou para Harry. "Deixa-a usar-me, assim eu posso tê-la só por um minuto!" Disse ele, e depois a sua face congelou. "Espera um segundo, tu disseste alguma coisa sobre testes de Quidditch?"

"Ya… Na sexta à noite, eu pensei que tu não tinhas ouvido. Porquê, tu queres fazer o teste?"

"Isso seria cool, não achas?" disse Blaise. Ele parecia como se uma lâmpada brilhante se tivesse acendido por cima da sua cabeça, significando que ele tinha uma ideia. "Dessa maneira, a Pansy vai notar o grande Chaser que eu sou. E toda a gente sabe que o Chaser recebe mais atenção do que qualquer outro jogador na equipa, certo?" perguntou ele, mais para si próprio do que para os seus amigos, mas Draco respondeu cinicamente, "Ah sim, claro!" e revirou os olhos.

Harry apenas sacudiu a sua cabeça descrente e soube que Blaise era, durante a sua existência, um caso perdido.

Mas ele não estava acabado ali. Blaise decidiu que Harry tinha ido longe de mais, então ele disse-lhes, depois de a campainha tocar, que ele não queria falar com eles por um tempo porque era suposto eles ajudarem-no com coisas daquele género. Então ele saiu sozinho para a próxima aula deles, sem dizer nada mais para eles.

"Oh, boa…" murmurou Draco. "Tinhas de dizer aquilo, não tinhas?"

"Ah, claro, culpa-me a mim com tudo isto!" retorquiu Harry, bastante chateado.

"Bem, tu começaste! Tu disseste-lhe -"

"Eu não disse!"

"Disseste sim!"

"Nada de discussões nos corredores," disse uma voz calmamente. Infelizmente, essa voz pertencia a Hermione Granger, quando ela passou por eles no seu caminho para a aula.

"Sangue de Lama imunda…" tanto Draco como Harry disseram em uníssono, debaixo das suas respirações e eles acalmaram-se de uma vez. Harry reparou que ele usou novamente as palavras "S.M.", que ele havia prometido a Sirius que ele não usaria outra vez, mas ele não conseguia evita-lo. Quando ele estava próximo dos seus amigos, ele era uma pessoa completamente nova.

"Ok, então quanto tempo é que achas que ele vai estar sem falar connosco?" perguntou Harry, tentando focar-se de novo no "Problema Blaise".

Draco sorriu desdenhosamente e disse, "Não vai levar muito… eu penso que nós iremos sobreviver ao seu silêncio até ao jantar," disse ele, e ambos tentaram reprimir outra risada…

O primeiro treino de Quidditch teve lugar no segundo fim-de-semana depois de a escola ter começado. A equipa de Harry já tinha feito os testes para os três Chasers em falta.

Blaise foi excelente. Harry perguntou-se porque é que ele nunca tinha tentado ser um jogador na equipa se ele era tão bom a desviar-se de Bludgers e marcar com a Quaffle através dos postes de golo, pois ele ficou com a sua posição imediatamente. E quanto aos outros dois Chasers, eles eram bons e rápidos, mas não tão bons e rápidos quanto Blaise.

Harry estava também agradecido por Blaise não ter mencionado Pansy desde o primeiro dia de escola e ele estava convencido que ele já a tinha ultrapassado.

Os Slytherin, como sempre, 'roubaram' o recinto de outra equipa para o seu treino (claro que eles tinham a permissão de Snape com eles, usando como desculpa que eles tinham de treinar os seus novos Chasers, mas ainda contava como roubo e eles estavam orgulhosos disso, ou então era suposto estarem). Quando Harry e os seus colegas de equipa saíram do vestiário e andaram até ao recinto, eles viram a ultima coisa que esperavam naquele dia. A equipa dos Gryffindor já estava no ar.

Crabbe e Goyle sugeriram derruba-los das duas vassouras e o resto da equipa apoio aquele plano, mas não Harry. Ele parou-os no último segundo antes de eles dispararem pelo ar. Verdadeiramente, Harry estafa furioso pelos Gryffindor por tirarem-lhes o tempo deles no recinto, mas antes de ele os deixar saber o grande erro que eles cometeram, ele queria ver o quão forte a equipa deles era. Ele queria ver os seus movimentos, os seus jogadores e as suas tácticas. Pelo que ele conseguia ver, a equipa tinha melhorado desde o ano passado e, honestamente, eles eram de facto uma boa equipa.

Harry procurou no céu pelo Seeker deles, mas ele não conseguia encontrar aquele pequena rapariga ruiva. Ele começou a procurar por ela à volta do campo, quando um flash dourado atravessou os seus olhos, e um segundo depois ele foi atirado para o chão por alguém.

"Fodasse" exclamou ele, massajando a parte de trás da cabeça, onde ele sentiu uma dor aguda seguida pelo que podia ser sangue que pingou forçosamente dentro do seu aperto.

"Apanhei-a" a rapariga Weasley gritou do ar. Harry abriu os olhos e viu-a voar a cerca de 3 metros e meio acima dele, a Snitch era agarrada firmemente pela sua mão. Ele viu a sua cara sardenta lançar-lhe um olhar desdenhoso, e então ela pôs a língua de fora para ele, mesmo antes de toda a equipa dos Gryffindor voar até ela.

"Boa, Ginny!" Ron Weasley bateu nas costas da sua irmã e riu levemente.

Draco e Blaise ajudaram Harry a levantar-se. Ele agarrou rapidamente a sua varinha do seu bolso traseiro. Ele não se importava que a sua cabeça estava a sangrar; ele queria faze-la pagar pela dor que ela lhe causou. Ele queria levantar voo e começar a disparar maldições contra ela, mas ele sentiu toda a gente segura-lo. A cena à sua volta começou a rodar. De repente, ele sentiu-se muito fraco, o sue corpo estava mole e ele perdeu o aperto da vassoura e da varinha que estavam nas suas mãos, e ele caiu ao chão. A escuridão envolvendo-o enquanto ele desmaiava.

"Oh, olhem, ele tá a acordar," disse a voz de Blaise, de uma grande, grande distância. Harry abriu os seus olhos para ver a si próprio deitado numa cama na ala hospitalar. Mesmo pensando que Blaise e Draco se encontravam perto da porta, eles estavam, na realidade, sentados ao lado da sua cama.

Draco explicou o que aconteceu. "Eu – Eu _desmaiei_?" perguntou Harry, atordoado, depois de ouvir a história toda. Ele nunca, nunca perdeu a consciência antes. Ele alcançou onde a dor ainda era fresca e sentiu ligaduras enroladas à volta da sua testa. "O que é isto?" ele perguntou, primeiro confuso, mas depois ele percebeu que a sua cabeça ainda devia estar a sangrar.

Madam Pomfrey entrou na divisão vinda do seu escritório. "Sr. Potter, eu vejo que está acordado agora. Eu preciso assegurar-me que você não precisa de ficar durante a noite e então pode ir embora. Quantos dedos é que eu tenho aqui?" ela ergueu três dedos e um polegar, pelo que Harry podia ver. Ele esperou que estivesse certo. Ele não queria passar a noite deste lugar. Ele raramente entrava na enfermaria, apenas quando algum colega de equipa era atingido por uma Bludger ou algo do género, então ele ia visita-lo com o resto da equipa.

"Quatro?" ele tentou soar como se estivesse seguro daquilo que via.

"Está a adivinhar ou realmente me vê a mostrar quatro dedos?" perguntou ela.

"Eu vejo-a a mostrar três dedos e um polegar. Agora, eu estou certo e posso ir embora ou tenho de lhe dizer qual a cor dos seus sapatos?"

Ela fez cara feia e pôs as mãos nas ancas. "Eu não estou a apreciar a sua atitude, Sr. Potter, mas você pode ir."

Harry sentou-se direito e alcançou de novo a sua cabeça para tirar as ligaduras.

"O que é que está a fazer?" inquiriu Madam Pomfrey. "Não pode tira-las até amanhã de manhã, desculpe," ela não soava como se realmente quisesse desculpar.

"Eu não posso andar por aí com estas coisas na minha cabeça!" queixou-se ele.

"Bem, mas vais ter. Adeus."

Harry teve de se despachar o mais rápido que pode até a sala comum. Draco e Blaise podiam parecer inocentes, mas eles gozaram com ele pelas suas costas. Ele não se importava que eles o vissem daquela maneira, desde que mais ninguém visse.

"Ah, isso é atrente."

Harry cerrou os dentes ao som daquela voz. _Sonhos partidos, esperanças cortadas em pequenos pedaços!_

O Weasley e a Granger estavam juntos, no fundo das escadas no hall de entrada. Weasley sorriu maliciosamente para ele e parecia bastante agradado com o que a sua irmã tinha feito com ele.

"Cala-te, Weasley! É tudo culpa da tua irmã! Ela fez aquilo de propósito!" disse Harry, defendendo-se.

"Ah, sim? Tenta prova-lo!" ele respondeu de volta.

"Quando eu a vir… eu juro…" o mau humor dele estava a aumentar agora.

"Se tocares com um dedo na minha irmã, a tua cabeça não vai ser a única coisa que vai estar enrolada em ligaduras," disse Weasley, ameaçadoramente.

"Deixa-o em paz, Ron. Eu acho que as ligaduras ficam-lhe bastante bem… É como um novo chapéu, não achas?" a rapariga Weasley apareceu do nada e agora parava ao lado do irmão, cruzando os braços por cima do peito, um sorriso desafiante atravessou os seu lábios.

"Tu…! Sua pequena Weasley imunda!" Disse Harry, abruptamente. Ele não podia suportar mais isto. Ninguém iria gozar com ele ou ameaça-lo sem receber uma punição. Ele alcançou a sua varinha e puxou-a para fora, apontando-a aos três Gryffindors parados em frente dele.

"Harry, pára!" chamou uma voz masculina. Harry virou-se, sobressaltado de ver Remus Lupin, o seu professor de Defesas Contra as Artes Negras e também, um dos melhores amigos dos seus pais, posicionado nas escadas por trás dele. "Que raio é que tu pensas que estás a fazer? A tentar atacar três Gryffindors indefesos?" disse ele, enquanto descia algumas escadas.

"O quê? Como é que podes ficar do lado deles? Eles começaram! A irmã dele é a razão de eu estar com a minha cabeça enrolada em ligaduras! Pergunta ao Draco e ao Blaise, ele também viram."

Draco e Blaise assentiram para Lupin. Ele virou-se para olhar para os três Gryffindors. Todos eles abanaram as suas cabeças em uníssono e pareceram inocentes. "Eles estão a mentir!" disse Harry. "Você pensa que eu realmente tenho tempo para atacar estes idiotas quando me apetece?"

"Ok, vocês os dois," ele apontou para os dois Weasleys, "E tu, Harry, para o meu gabinete –Agora."

Todos eles andaram em silêncio para o segundo andar, onde era o escritório de Lupin. Ninguém se atreveu a dizer alguma coisa ou olhar uns para os outros nos olhos, até entrarem no escritório. Lupin fê-los ficarem lado a lado e depois começou a fazer perguntas, ou na verdade, a exigir respostas.

"Harry diz-me o que aconteceu."

Harry começou a contar-lhe sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde, sobre como a rapariga Weasley atirou-o ao chão e fê-lo perder a consciência.

"Ok, isto é verdade Ginny? Tu fizeste de propósito?"

"Não, eu estava atrás da Snitch, simplesmente aconteceu ela estar a frente dele. Foi um acidente," respondeu ela.

"O que me lembra, eles roubaram-nos o recinto hoje!" interferiu Harry, apontando um dedo a eles.

"Não roubamos!" protestou Ron e ele e a sua irmã começaram a meter-se numa briga com Harry, cada lado defendendo que eles tinham marcado o recinto primeiro.

"Ok, todos quietos!" Gritou Lupin, com a sua voz rouca, e a sala ficou calma outra vez. "Ginny, tu podias ter evitado chocar com o Harry, certo?" Ela assentiu. "Então porque é que não o fizeste?" ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para o chão, circulando a pedra com a ponta do pé. "Então foi de propósito," disse Lupin e ela assentiu novamente, encarando o chão e parou de contorná-lo com o seu pé.

"E ti tiveste alguma coisa a ver com isso?" Lupin virou-se para Ron.

"Não, eu juro. Eu apenas chateei-o mais cedo, mas foi tudo," disse ele, inocentemente.

"Ah-Ah," Lupin soava como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão. "Eu não gosto de tirar pontos das casas e de certeza não gosto de dar castigos, mas eu vou facilitar-vos este. Ginny, detenção para ti, amanhã à noite por aquilo que fizeste com Harry. E nada de desculpas em como ele o merecia! Eu vou falar contigo amanha de manhã para te informar quando e onde que a tua detenção será realizada. Vocês os dois podem voltar para a vossa sala comum, nada de passeios nos corredores."

"Sim, senhor," disseram os dois Gryffindors e saíram do gabinete. Harry estava triunfante por ela ter sido punida e ele não, embora ele esperasse que o irmão dela apanha-se detenção também, mas hei, tu não podes comer o bolo e mantê-lo inteiro, certo?

"Agora, sobre ti, Harry," disse Lupin. "Do que eu vi, tu quebraste algumas das regras da escola. Não usar feitiços nos corredores, não atacar outros estudantes e há mais algumas, mas vamos poupar os detalhes. Desculpa-me, mas eu tenho de ser justo e objectivo, então uma detenção para ti, amanhã há noite."

Harry assentiu quietamente. Ele virou as costas para sair da divisão, mas então, Lupin parou-o. "Espera, eu acho que será melhor se tu informares os teus pais sobre os acontecimentos de hoje, incluindo a detenção que acabaste de receber."

Harry assentiu outra vez e encaminhou-se para a sua sala comum. De alguma maneira, parecia-lhe justo receber também uma detenção. Ele apenas não sabia porquê.

Lupin apanhou Harry no almoço do dia seguinte e disse-lhe que a sua detenção seria às 19horas, com o professor Snape no seu escritório. Harry estava desapontado por ouvir aquilo. Ele sabia que as detenções de Snape eram as piores, e ele tinha esperanças de que o Chefe de sua Casa não ouvisse sobre ela de alguma maneira. Depois de tudo, ele havia dito que confiava nele e ele não o queria desapontar após duas semanas apenas. Mas ele não tinha escolha. Faltar a uma detenção de Snape era a pior coisa que ele podia fazer.

Harry chegou ao gabinete de Snape um par de minutos depois das 19h. Ele expirou profundamente antes de bater na porta duas vezes, e quando ele ouviu o Snape dizer-lhe para entrar, ele pressionou a maçaneta para baixo e caminhou para dentro do cómodo.

Ele não esperava vê-la lá. A rapariga Weasley, sentada em uma das cadeiras na frente da secretária de Snape, e olhando de volta para ele, parecendo como se não estivesse muito agradada de o ver. Harry devolveu-lhe o mesmo olhar. _O que é que __**ela**__ está a fazer aqui? _Pensou ele, mas então lembrou-se que Lupin também lhe tinha dado detenção a ela.

"Entre, Sr. Potter, feche a porta atrás de si, por favor," disse Snape de maneira arrastada e Harry fez o que lhe foi dito.

"Eu pensava que iria fazer esta detenção sozinha," disse ela para Snape. A verdade é que Harry também estava certo que iria fazer aquela detenção sozinho. Que seria apenas ele e Snape. Ele teria preferido faze-la com um bando de Gryffindors, em vez desta em particular.

"Bem, eu acho que está errada, Srt.ª Weasley. Vai estar aqui com o Sr. Potter." Snape abaixou-se e agarrou um balde de água e duas esponjas, do chão, e colocou-as em cima da secretária. "O meu gabinete precisa de uma pequena lavagem." Disse ele, com um sorriso malvado. "Irão lava-lo com estas esponjas, e claro, sem usar magia. Eu tenho algumas coisas para tratar, então estarão aqui sozinhos por um bocado. Eu voltarei em breve e quando eu voltar, eu quero vê-los aos dois no chão, a esfregar e a poli-lo tão bem que quando eu olhar para baixo, eu irei ver o meu reflexo. Está claro?"

"Sim, senhor," disseram juntos.

"Boa sorte," disse ele, enquanto se levantava da sua secretária e deixava o gabinete.

Ginny agarrou o balde de água e colocou-o no chão. Ela não olhou para Harry, embora ele a tenha observado desde que entrou na divisão. Ela tinha o seu cabelo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, e ela ainda usava o uniforme da escola. Ela sentou-se de joelhos e começou a esfregar o chão com a esponja. A sua saia era curta e quase que revelava mais do que Harry era suposto ver.

Ela reparou que ele estava a olhar para ela e deu-lhe um olhar muito zangado. "Vais fazer alguma coisa ou preciso dizer ao Snape que tu apenas me viste fazer o trabalho todo, sozinha, enquanto ele estava fora?" disse ela, abruptamente.

Harry revirou os olhos para ela e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, agarrando a outra esponja na sua mão e começou a esfregar o chão. "Calma com o mau humor," murmurou ele, sob a sua respiração.

"Eu ouvi isso," disse ela, através dos seus cerrados.

"Arghh!" Harry tava farto. Mesmo que ele estivesse apenas a esfregar o chão por menos de dez segundos, ele não suportava estar na mesma sala que esta aquela rapariga. Ela atirou a sua esponja, levantou-se e começou a andar à volta do cómodo. Ele não podia partir, porque então Snape iria deixar o Flich pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo no hall de entrada, então ele ficou. "Eu não acredito que eu tenho de passar uma detenção com uma - "

"Com uma _quê_?" perguntou ela firmemente, também se levantando, e atingindo o nível de olhos dele. "Com uma Weasley? Com a vergonha dos sangues puros" Com amantes de Sangues de Lama? Com uma ruiva? Com uma Gryffindor? Anda lá, Potter, diz o que é que tinhas em mente! Eu não me importo porque eu já ouvi isso tudo! És mesmo um idiota!"

Os olhos castanhos dela ardiam com raiva. Harry não podia olhar para ele por muito tempo, temendo perder-se dentro deles.

"Ah sim?" retorquiu ele, sentido o seu próprio mau humor crescer acima da média e o seu coração começar a bater mais rápido que o usual. "Bem, tu és a pessoa mais insuportável que eu já conheci!"

Distraidamente, ela deu um pequeno passo na direcção dele e aguçou o seu olhar para ele. "Tu és o mais egoísta, arrogante ser humano com quem eu já me cruzei!"

"AH SIM?" gritou ele.

"SIM!" ela combinou a sua voz, com o nível de tom da dele. "És um parvo, pequeno saco de lixo, isso é o que tu és! Eu acho que és a pessoa mais irritante do mundo!"

"Bem, eu acho que tu és a mais…" ele começou a gritar de volta, mas então ele olhou para os olhos dela. Lágrimas estavam a começar a se formar neles. Ele não estava certo se eram lágrimas de raiva ou lágrimas de alguma espécie de dor, ele simplesmente sabia que não queria ver lágrimas naqueles maravilhosos olhos castanhos dela. De repente, ele viu algo nela que não tinha visto antes. Ela era linda, mais do que linda. Era indescritível e ele não podia reter as palavras que lhe escaparam da boca. "A mais bonita e incrível pessoa que alguma vez vi…" a sua voz agora era fraca e quase em sussurro.

Assim que as palavras deixaram a sua boca, Ginny estava pronta para responder de volta com outra censura. Ela abriu a boca para insulta-lo de volta, mas então ela percebeu o que ele disse. A verdade era que Harry não se arrependia de dizer aquelas coisas para ela, mesmo que tenha sido um acidente.

"O… _o quê_?" perguntou ela, confusa.

Ele não lhe respondeu. Ele não queria repetir aquilo outra vez, com medo que ele não pudesse dizer aquelas palavras outra vez. Ele fechou os seus olhos e inclinou-se, colando os seus lábios nos dela.

Ginny estava em choque. Ela piscou os seus olhos abertos uma vez, mas não cooperou em beija-lo de volta. Após o que parecia 30 segundos ou mais terem passado, nenhum deles se afastou, ela percebeu o que se estava a passar. _Ele estava a usa-la?_ A ela parecia que ele estava. Ela deixou algumas lágrimas rolar pelas suas bochechas enquanto o pensamento se aprofundava. Ela decididiu que não deixaria ninguém, especialmente Harry Potter, usá-la.

Ela empurrou-o para trás e olhou para os seus olhos. Os olhos verde-esmeralda dele estavam a estudar os seus próprios. Ele estava à espera de ela dizer alguma coisa porque foi ela foi ela quem parou o beijo. Mas ela não disse nada, apenas lhe deu uma bofetada forte na bochecha.

"Howw!" choramingou ele, agarrando a sua bochecha latejante e depois virou-se lentamente para a encarar. Ela olhou hesitantemente para ele, e ele não esperava a próxima acção dela. Em vez de ir embora, ela atirou os seus braços à volta do pescoço dele e puxou-o para perto para o beijar outra vez. Desta vez, os lábios dela chocaram com força contra os dele, levando-os a um beijo ávido.

Harry estava confuso. Num minuto, eles estavam a gritar um com o outro, no segundo, ele estava a beija-la, depois ela separava-se e esbofeteava-o, mas no final ela beijava-o de volta.

Ginny também estava confusa, ainda mais confusa que Harry. _Porque é que ela o estava a beijar_? Ela disse a si própria que era para o não deixar usa-la. Este era apenas o rapaz por quem ela tinha uma queda desde quando ela o viu na plataforma 9¾ quando Ron foi para a escola. Mas quando ela ouviu que ele havia sido sorteado nos Slytherin, ela disse para si própria – não, ela _forçou a si própria _– a esquece-lo. Ela nunca foi capaz de o esquecer completamente, mesmo quando ele amaldiçoava a ela, à sua família e aos seus amigos, ela 

sempre o achou bastante atraente e giro. Mas o que é que estava no interior? Ela nunca soube…

"Hem-hem," Snape clareou a sua garganta quando viu a cena na sua frente. Harry e Ginny separaram-se imediatamente e olharam inocentemente para Snape.

Os olhos negros e frios de Snape, moveram-se de Harry para Ginny durante um curto e calmo minuto, antes de ele finalmente se virar para Ginny. "Srt.ª Weasley, pode ir agora. Acho que já fez o suficiente por hoje… talvez mais do que havia se pedido de si…" Disse Snape, friamente. Ginny assentiu quietamente e sem um olhar para Harry, ela deixou o gabinete.

Snape andou até Harry, que engoliu em seco com dificuldade. Snape observou-o cuidadosamente enquanto andava à volta dele. Harry sentiu-se nervoso com isso e olhou para o chão.

"Potter," disse, finalmente, Snape, fazendo Harry saltar. "Posso perguntar-te o que é que eu acabei de ver a acontecer no _meu gabinete_?"

"Er…" Harry tentou arranjar alguma coisa para dizer, mas estava demasiado nervoso para falar. "Eu… Desculpe-me, senhor," ele acalmou-se um pouco e conseguiu dizer. "Não acontecerá outra vez, senhor. Eu… Eu acho que ela fez-me alguma coisa… Ela de ter-me posto um feitiço. Eu estarei mais atento da próxima vez."

"Tudo bem. Eu deverei falar com a Professora MacGonagall sobre ela. Tu também podes ir agora. Estás dispensado desta detenção."

"Obrigado, senhor."

Harry caminhou para fora do gabinete de Snape, sentindo-se aliviado por ele não o ter pressionado, não que ele tivesse o direito de o fazer, mas era Snape, e ele podia ter mantido Harry a limpar o seu gabinete toda a noite, sozinho.

Ele apressou-se para o Salão Nobre, para buscar alguns restos pelo seu jantar em falta. Ele sentiu alguém colocar uma mão no seu ombro, então ele virou-se para ver Ginny Weasley 

parecendo muito chateada. Antes de ele saber o que é que iria acontecer, ela deu-lhe uma joelhada na virilha e disse, "Pus-te um feitiço, hã?" e fugiu com lágrimas nos olhos, deixando-o enrolado no chão como uma bola, e a choramingar de dor. "Maldita sejas, Weasley," disse ele para si próprio, depois de tudo se ter acalmado e ele ter encontrado a sua voz outra vez.

_**NT: **__**Oi gente, aki ta mais um capitulo, espero k gostem!!**_

_**Bem, obrigada (mais uma vex) à Mara, comentou no ultimo capitulo.**_

_**Comentem por farvooooooor. Agora um próximo capitulo so algures a partir de dia 7 de Julho, pk eu amanha vou de férias!! Por isso escrevam muitas reviews que é pa quando eu chegar ter muitas pa ler!!**_

_**Bem, xau gente!**_

_**Nex**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Um verdadeiro Slytherin**_

_**Título original: **__** A**_** True Slytherin**

_**Autor: **_**LittleSinner**

**Tradutora: Nex Potter**

_**Sumário:**_** UA. O que é que teria acontecido se Voldemort não tivesse morto os Potters, mas, em vez disso, morrido? Pensarias que os Potters seriam uma família feliz, certo? Bem, não exactamente, especialmente quando Harry é sorteado nos Slytherin…**

_**Disclaimer: Nem eu, que traduzo esta história, nem a autora, somos donas do Harry Potter (pelo menos k eu tnh notado) e tb não recebmx nhum lucro por causa disto.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Os Castigos de Harry**_

Ginny foi directamente para a sala comum dos Gryffindor. Ela estava aliviada por ver que esta estava vazia pois toda a gente ainda estava no jantar. Ela sentou-se no cadeirão no canto mais afastado da sala e cruzou os seus braços à volta dos joelhos.

Ela sentou-se sozinha, pensando, pelo que pareceu horas, mas todas as vezes que ela olhava para o seu relógio ela via que o tempo mal tinha passado.

Como é que ela podia ter feito o estúpido e incaracterístico erro de ter dado a Harry Potter o prazer de fazer o quer que seja que lhe apetecesse e aproveitar-se dela? Não que eles tenham feito algo mais do que beijar, mas ela ainda estava furiosa consigo própria.

Ela não podia acreditar em si própria; ela realmente saltou nele e beijou-o de volta! Merlin sabe o porquê que ela fez aquilo. Ela estava tão zangada e confusa; como é que ela deixou a sua guarda baixar? E tudo correu bem até ela ouvir o que ele disse ao Snape. Como é que ele pôde? Foi ele que inicio o beijo!

Ginny foi trazida de volta à realidade, dos seus pensamentos, quando ouviu alguém chamar o seu nome. "Ginny, tu estás bem?" perguntou Hermione.

Ginny olhou para cima e viu-a a ela e Ron parados na sua frente, parecendo preocupados. Foi então que ela percebeu que tinha lágrimas nos olhos novamente. Ela abanou a sua cabeça lentamente e fungou.

"O que é que aconteceu?" perguntou Ron.

Quando Ginny não respondeu, Hermione perguntou, "Aconteceu alguma coisa na detenção? O Snape disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu?"

"Não foi o Snape," disse Ginny, num sussurro.

"Então quem?" inquiriu Ron.

Ginny apenas abanou a sua cabeça outra vez. "Não importa, Ron, eu estou bem agora," disse ela, e tentou parecer calma.

"Tretas Ginny! As pessoas não choram por nada!" discutiu ele. "Anda lá, conta-me."

"Simplesmente deixa estar!" disparou Ginny.

"Eu não deixo até tu me dizeres quem é que te fez chorar!" exigiu Ron.

"Ron, talvez tu devesses me deixar falar com ela?" sussurrou Hermione para o seu namorado, mas Ginny ouviu-a de qualquer maneira e disse que não queria falar sobre isso de todo.

"Eu vou manda uma coruja à Mãe se não me disseres quem fez isto contigo," ameaçou Ron. "E eu irei dizer ao Dumbledore e à MacGonagall se não me deixares escolha."

Ron virou-se para partir, mas as palavras que ele disse pareceram afectar Ginny. Ela levantou-se e agarrou o seu braço para para-lo de dar outro passo antes de ele partir. "NÃO!" gritou ela em choque. "Eu vou dizer-te, mas vais ter de jurar para mim que não dirás a ninguém, tu também, Hermione." Adicionou ela. "Eu estou tão humilhada e eu não preciso que a escola toda saiba o que aconteceu e me dê um mau bocado."

Ron e Hermione assentiram e os três deles mudaram-se para o sofá em frente à lareira. Quando Ginny se sentiu confortável, ela deixou sair um suspiro e começou a contar-lhes tudo o que aconteceu na detenção com Harry.

"Ele fez o _quê_?" Ron interrompeu Ginny no meio da frase quando ela lhes contou acerca do beijo. "Eu vou matar aquele pequeno bastardo!"

"Ron, cala-te!" Murmurou Ginny. A última coisa que ela queria era que o grupo de quartos anos que estavam sentados atrás deles ouvisse tudo. Ron fez um movimento para se levantar do sofá, mas tanto Ginny como Hermione forçaram-no a baixar. Ginny continuou e disse-lhes tudo o resto, tentando não falhar nenhum detalhe.

"Tu beijaste-o de volta?" disse Ron, em voz baixa através dos dentes cerrados, obviamente furioso com o que estava a ouvir. "Ele forçou-te, não foi?" perguntou ele, esperançoso de ouvir que a sua irmão não tinha beijado Harry Potter de livre vontade.

"Ele não me forçou, Ron," disse Ginny. Ela baixou a sua cabeça de modo que não tivesse de olhar para a cara dele e ver a sua reacção, mas Ron simplesmente olhou para ela.

"Espera um minuto," começou Hermione, interrompendo o silêncio. "Se tu o beijaste de volta, então porque é que estavas a chorar?"

Ginny começou a explicar o que aconteceu no minuto que Snape os apanhou a beijar. "Snape disse-me para partir, então eu fui, mas eu fiquei para trás, na porta do escritório dele e eu ouvi o Harry dizer-lhe que eu tinha lhe posto um feitiço!"

"_O quê_?" Agora era a vez de Hermione gritar. Ron levantou-se rapidamente e conseguiu evitar o aperto de Ginny no seu braço outra vez, e correu para fora da sala comum, deixando Ginny e Hermione lá sozinhas.

Ele começou a correr para o Salão Nobre, quando ele localizou Draco, Blaise e Harry saindo dele e dirigindo-se para os calabouços. "Potter!" gritou Ron, fazendo com que todas as pessoas presentes na divisão olhassem para eles. Harry olhou para cima e, quando o viu, ele sentiu um nó se formar na sua garganta. Draco e Blaise olharam para Harry e viram-no congelar com a vista de Ron aproximando-se deles. Eles não sabiam exactamente o que se estava a passar, e eles não sabiam como reagir, mas com cada passo que Ron dava até eles, eles davam um para trás.

"Tu!" gritou Ron quando estava a dois pés de distância de Harry. Sem qualquer hesitação ele fez um movimento de trás para a frente com o seu pulso e apontou-o para a cara de Harry, deitando-o ao chão. "Se tu voltares a aproximar-te da minha irmã, eu juro que te mato!" Tu e os teus malditos amigos mantenham-se afastados dela!" Berrou Ron para a forma flácida de Harry no chão e voltou para a Torre dos Gryffindor para dizer à sua irmã que tudo estava OK agora.

"O que é que se passa com vocês Weasleys serem tão violentos?" Gritou Harry para Ron, ajoelhando-se no chão, cuidando do seu lábio que sangrava. Ele olhou em volta e viu alunos a sussurrar e a lançar olhares para ele. "Ah claro, agora não há nenhum professor para salvar o dia e ver o que realmente aconteceu," disse para si próprio.

Draco e Blaise apressaram-se a ajuda-lo a levantar-se. Quando Harry estava de pé outra vez, ele limpou o sangue do seu lábio inferior, tocando gentilmente no corte.

"Não vais fazer nada a ele?" perguntou-lhe Blaise.

"Não, ele não vale a pena."

"Do que é que ele estava a falar? O que é que fizeste à irmã dele?" Perguntou Draco. Ele trocou um olhar confuso com Blaise. Eles estavam agora a dirigir-se para os calabouços, tal como estavam antes do encontro com Ron.

"Nada," mentiu Harry. "Eu não tenho ideia do que ele se referia. Provavelmente ele pensou que eu a ataquei com um feitiço ou algo depois do que ela me fez ontem, o que eu não fiz."

"Vamos mandar o Crabbe e o Goyle para o castigar," sugeriu Blaise, com um sorriso malvado.

"Náhh, as coisas só podem piorar. Eu não quero me meter em mais problemas do que eu já estou agora. Esta manhã recebi uma carta bastante zangada dos meus pais, sobre a detenção que eu recebi por causa daquela Weaslette. Eu não quero receber um gritador amanha, adicionalmente a isso."

Ele tinha de dizer aquilo, mesmo sendo verdade. Ele apenas não disse a verdade completa. Como é que ele lhes podia explicar o que aconteceu mais cedo com a ruiva? Eles não compreenderiam. Eles, provavelmente, iriam gozar com ele, ou algo do género.

Ele sabia que talvez merecesse o murro que Ron lhe deu e a joelhada nas bolas, da parte de Ginny, devido ao que ele disse ao Snape. Ele não devia ter dito aquilo, mas as palavras escaparam para fora da sua boca.

Ele virou os seus olhos para baixo e viu o seu lábio começar a ficar azul e inchar. Doía, mas a dor era tolerável.

Na manhã seguinte, decidiu ele, ele iria ter com ela e desculpar-se, mas agora, tudo o que ele precisava era gelo para fazer a dor ir embora de maneira que ele pudesse dormir um pouco.

"Oh, Harry-poo! Eu ouvi o que aconteceu na noite passada, está bem?" começou Pansy, outra vez, a chateá-lo ao pequeno-almoço.

"Vai dar uma volta, Pansy," disse Harry, jogando a sua torrada de volta para o prato, na perda do seu apetite.

"Não te preocupes, Harryzinho, eu faço a dor ir embora," disse Pansy, que se espremeu entre Harry e Draco, e se sentou no colo de Harry, lançando os seus braços à volta do pescoço dele, abraçando-o apertadamente. Ela quebrou o abraço rapidamente e inclinou-se para beijar Harry.

"Desaparece!" disse Harry, empurrando Pansy para longe dele com nojo, enquanto se levantava do seu lugar. "Eu acho que vou vomitar," disse ele, para si mesmo.

Harry olhou para Blaise, mas ele não pareceu se importar que ela estivesse toda em cima dele outra vez. Blaise sentado a dois lugares de distância de Harry, lanço-lhe um olhar divertido e continuou com o seu trabalho de casa antes da primeira aula.

"Está bem!" Choramingou Pansy. "Queres saber uma coisa? Óptimo!" e ela saiu, embora ninguém se importou realmente com a sua dramática saída.

Harry deixou sair um longo suspiro e sentou-se no seu lugar, olhando para a sua torrada negligenciada. Ele tinha a estranha sensação de que alguém o observava. Ele sentiu os olhos de alguém nele e quando ele olhou a volta na mesa dos Slytherin, ele não conseguiu ver ninguém a dar-lhe olhares, então ele olhou em volta do Salão. Finalmente ele localizou a tal pessoa que estava a olhar para ele. Sentada na mesa dos Gryffindor, estava não outra que Ginny Weasley. Quando ela viu que ele estava a olhar de volta para ela, olhou para outro lado, imediatamente. Harry suspirou outra vez. _Vai ser um longo dia…_

Por volta das cinco da tarde, Harry foi para a biblioteca. Depois procurar nos corredores, durante todo o dia por Ginny, ele viu-a a caminhar com alguns amigos para a biblioteca e decidiu segui-la.

Ele moveu-se silenciosamente por de trás das estantes, fingindo estar à procura de um livro. Se alguém o visse, ele\ela saberiam o que ele estava realmente a fazer, porque Harry nunca visitava a biblioteca.

Ele desviou dois grandes livros de maneira a poder ter uma vista clara de Ginny. Ela sentou numa mesa com os seus amigos e começou a trabalhar numa tarefa. Harry desejava poder falar com ela sozinha, mas ele não podia simplesmente aparecer e perguntar se eles podiam conversar em frente aos amigos dela, de certeza não para se desculpar à frente deles. Então ele esperou, e não demorou muito para os amigos dela se despedirem dela e saírem, tal como ele imaginou.

Ginny estava completamente sozinha agora. Era o momento perfeito para falar com ela. Harry olhou em volta para ver se ninguém o estava a observar e quando a costa estava limpa, ele caminhou devagar até à mesa dela. Ele sentou-se dois lugares à direita dela e parecia completamente inocente. Eles não disseram nada um ao outro e ela nem lhe disse para ele abandonar a mesa, nem se levantou para ir embora, simplesmente lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, abanou a sua cabeça devagar, em descrença, e voltou ao seu trabalho. "Novo aqui?" perguntou ela, finalmente, um pequeno sorriso sarcástico na sua cara.

Harry tentou sorrir de volta, mas descobriu ser doloroso e quase impossível de faze-lo com o seu novo lábio gordo. "Ouchh…" murmurou ele, fazendo uma careta de dor. Ginny olhou de novo para cima e viu-o agarrando o seu lábio machucado com os olhos fechados. "Muito engraçado," murmurou ele quando a dor passou.

"Bem, eu nunca te vi aqui antes. De qualquer maneira, o que é que estás a fazer aqui?" ela voltou ao seu trabalho mais uma vez.

"Por mais estranho que isto possa parecer, eu estou aqui para me desculpar pelo meu comportamento ontem," disse ele.

"Bom," replicou Ginny. "Mas se tu esperas ouvir uma desculpa da minha parte, é melhor ires embora, porque eu não estou arrependida do que eu fiz."

"Na verdade, eu sei que eu mereci. Eu sinto pelo que disse," disse ele, com ar culpado e a olhar para a mesa.

"Não estás habituado a desculpar-te muito, pois não?" ela perguntou, curiosamente.

Harry deixou sair uma pequena gargalhada. "Não. Especialmente para as raparigas."

Ginny riu também e focou-se novamente no seu pergaminho. "Nós não mordemos, sabia."

"Ah, algumas de vocês sim."

"O quê?"

"Não importa," replicou ele, abanando os ombros. Ele não sabia realmente o que lhe dizer agora.

Ele viu uma pequena madeixa do cabelo vermelho dela cair do rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e ela colocou-a atrás da orelha, embora Harry pensasse que ficava lindo da maneira como estava antes. Ela parou de escrever e começou a abanar a sua pena entre o seu polegar e o seu dedo indicador, distraidamente, enquanto procurava por ideias para colocar no seu trabalho.

"Precisas de ajuda?" perguntou Harry, quando a viu fazer aquilo. Ginny deixou sair outra gargalhada, mas uma diferente, uma de gozação. "Eu estou sério. O que é, transfiguração?" perguntou ele, enquanto esticava o seu pescoço para ver sobre o que é que era o livro em frente dela.

"Sim," ela disse. "Mas não, obrigada."

"Eu tive um E no meu O.W.L de transfiguração," disse ele. "Eu posso ajudar-te aí."

"Eu não quero ter um E, eu quero um O," disse Ginny e voltou a pensar. Após uns quantos segundos ela disparou, "Tu estás a distrair-me. Eu não me consigo concentrar quando estás aqui."

"O que é que exactamente em mim te está a distrair?" perguntou ele, com um tom malandro na sua voz.

"O que é que tu queres?" perguntou Ginny, sonoramente, fazendo com que alguns alunos à sua volta a mandassem calar, então ela suspirou, "Tu pediste desculpa, certo? Então, por favor, deixa-me sozinha se não queres um olho negro de mim ou de do meu irmão."

"Eu só queria saber se -"

"Ginny," disse alguém, fazendo tanto Harry como Ginny olhar para cima. Harry viu um Jovem rapaz negro, usando uniforme dos Gryffindor parado em frente à mesa deles, olhando irritado para ele. _Dean Thomas_, pensou Harry. _O que é que ele está a fazer com a Ginny?_ "O que é que se está a passar? Ele está a aborrecer-te?" Dean perguntou a ela.

"Não, Dean, ele não está," respondeu Ginny, docemente. Ela começou a reunir os seus livros e coisas, e levantou-se. Harry reparou num pequeno livro preto cair da pilha de livros que ela estava a segurar. Harry baixou-se para o chão e apanhou-o, mas Ginny nem notou que alguma coisa estava a faltar. "Aqui, segura estes para mim, se faz favor," disse ela e meteu os livros nas mãos de Dean. "Obrigada," disse ela para ele, suavemente. Dean inclinou-se e beijo-a nos lábios. Harry viu que Ginny não parecia se estar a importar com o beijo dele. Ele sentiu uma pontada de inveja quando a viu responder ao beijo. Eles nem sequer se importaram que Harry estava a assisti-los com uma cara emburrada.

"Ah, tu sabes, há um fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade antes do Halloween, eu estava a pensar que podíamos ir juntos," disse ele, depois de se afastar do beijo deles.

As bochechas de Ginny tornaram-se vermelhas, como a cor do seu cabelo. "Ehh, podemos falar sobre isso noutro lugar?" perguntou ela, envergonhada, olhando Harry.

"Certo," disse Dean. Ginny afastou-se e não viu o olhar maldoso que Dean lançou a Harry antes de sair atrás dela.

Harry assistiu-os a sair juntos. Ginny estava a segurar a mão de Dean e a apoiar a sua cabeça no seu ombro. _De qualquer maneira, o que é que ela viu em Dean Thomas? Como é que ele pode ser melhor do que eu?_ Pensou Harry. Ele estava a fumegar. Bem, ele podia sentir alguma coisa a queimar. De facto, alguma coisa _estava_ a queimar. Harry olhou para baixo e viu que o fundo do seu manto estava em chamas. Ele não se apercebeu que quando ele viu Dean beijar Ginny, a sua varinha lançou faíscas e elas incendiaram o seu manto. Apático, Harry reparou o seu manto com a ajuda da sua varinha e levantou-se. Ele tornou-se consciente de que ainda segurava o pequeno livro negro que tinha apanhado do chão e que se esqueceu de devolver a Ginny.

Harry examinou o fino livro atentamente. Tinha uma capa em pele preta com as iniciais G.M.W. gravadas a prateado. _Um diário_, percebeu Harry. Ele estava curioso para saber o que estava escrito dentro, mas ele não podia fazer aquilo. A sua consciência estava a impedi-lo de abrir o livro e começar a ler.

Harry enfiou o diário dentro do seu manto e decidiu guarda-lo até encontrar Ginny outra vez, de maneira a poder devolve-lo. Ele não o iria ler porque ele sabia que aquilo era coisa errada de se fazer.

À noite, Harry encontrou-se a si mesmo deitado na sua cama, completamente desperto. Ele não conseguia dormir, sabendo que o diário, pertencente à rapariga sobre quem ele tinha uma queda, na sua mesinha de cabeceira.

Harry olhou para o diário. O que é que podia acontecer se ele apenas lesse uma linha? Um parágrafo? Uma entrada? Nada, certo? _E, de qualquer maneira, Ginny nunca saberia. Que se lixe a minha consciência, eu estou lendo-o!_

_**NT:**_** Oi gente! Cheguei de férias… mas estou de rastos. Tou super cansada, e nem sei como é k me mantive acordada pa acabar d traduzir este capitulo. Entre idas à praia, piscina e saídas à noite, não sobrou muito tempo pa dormir, e por isso atrasei-me com este cap. Era suposto tar pronto a dois dias atrás. Mas pronto, no fim-de-semana já dvo tar a 100 outra vez, e dv haver cap novo.**

**Bem, espero k gostem deste. E respondam-me lá, km é k mataria o rapaz que lê-se o vosso diário? O k é k axam k a Ginny vai fazer? E viram, o Harryzinho ficou com ciúmes…. Não é fofo!!XD**

**Não se eskeçam, COMENTEMMMM,PLEASSSE!!**

**E obrigado às kidas que comentaram no cap aterior!! Eu adoro receber reviews!!**

**Jtx, e até á próxima!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Um verdadeiro Slytherin**_

_**Título original: **__**A**_** True Slytherin**

_**Autor: **_**LittleSinner**

**Tradutora: Nex Potter**

_**Sumário:**_** UA. O que é que teria acontecido se Voldemort não tivesse morto os Potters, mas, em vez disso, morrido? Pensarias que os Potters seriam uma família feliz, certo? Bem, não exactamente, especialmente quando Harry é sorteado nos Slytherin…**

_**Disclaimer: Nem eu, que traduzo esta história, nem a autora, somos donas do Harry Potter (pelo menos k eu tnh notado) e tb não recebmx nhum lucro por causa disto.**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Querido Diário**_

Harry pegou o diário para nas suas mãos, iluminou a sua varinha e abriu o diário. _Por favor, deixa-o ser encantado_, suplicou ele na sua cabeça, essa seria a única maneira de ele poder parar a si mesmo de ler o diário, embora ele soubesse que estava a fazer algo errado de que iria, provavelmente, se arrepender depois. Ele olhou para baixo e começou a folhear o diário. Infelizmente, era um diário comum.

Ele leu a primeira entrada:

"_31 de Agosto, 1992._

_Querido diário,_

_O meu irmão Charlie comprou-me este diário para o meu aniversário há duas semanas atrás, então esta é a minha primeira entrada._

_Amanhã vai ser o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts! Eu mal posso esperar! Eu vou finalmente ver o Ron, o Fred, o George e o Percy! Claro que vamos passar as férias juntos na Toca, mas estar aqui sozinha com a mãe deixa-me doida!_

_Eu mal posso esperar para aprender como fazer magia! A mãe comprou-me todos os livros, mantos e uma varinha só minha, embora tenha-mos de poupar dinheiro, então compramos tudo em segunda mão, excepto a varinha (porque a varinha escolhe o dono)._

_Embora todas estas coisas sejam tão excitantes, eu mal posso esperar por amanhã por uma razão completamente diferente – ele. O amor da minha vida, aquele que eu vi o ano passado na plataforma 9 __¾ falando para o Ron, o Fred e o George…"_

Tudo o que Harry tinha lido até agora era aborrecido. Era apenas lixo de uma rapariga de 11 anos. Ele estava quase a fechar o diário e tentar dormir um pouco quando algo escrito na pagina atraiu o seu olhar – o seu próprio nome.

"…_falando para o Ron, o Fred e o George – Harry Potter!" _leu ele.

Harry engoliu em seco. O seu nome estava circulado com pequenos corações vermelhos. _A Ginny tinha uma queda por ele!_ Merlin, ele não sabia. Ele sempre pensou que ela odiava o seu espírito. Ele podia lembrar perfeitamente o seu primeiro dia na plataforma 9 _¾…_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Tudo o que tu precisas fazer para entrares na plataforma é ires directo à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, até estares na plataforma. Apanhaste?" perguntou James a Harry, baixando-se até ao nível dos seus olhos, e apontando com a mão para a plataforma de que ele tinha estado a falar.**_

_**Harry assentiu devagar, mas continuava a parecer confuso. E se ele chocasse contra ela?**_

"_**Ah, aqui, observa-os," disse Lily e apontou para uma família de ruivos passando pela barreira e desaparecendo quando a atravessavam.**_

_**Harry assentiu para o seu pai com compreensão e James ergueu-se.**_

"_**Tudo bem, agora tenta tu e nós vamos estar mesmo a trás de ti," disse ela. James acenou com a cabeça para ele, quando a costa estava livre de Muggles e Harry empurrou o seu carro de bagagens e correu contra a barreira de pedra.**_

_**A vista mudou e ele podia ver agora que estava numa plataforma nova. Um velho trem escarlate movido a vapor mantinha-se ao lado dela. A plataforma estava repleta de gente; crianças estavam a andar com os seus pais, todos eles carregando carrinhos de bagagem como o dele.**_

"_**Tu ainda tens quinze minutos, Harry," disse James, após atravessar a barreira com Lily.**_

"_**Olha James, ali está Remus," disse Lily e guiou-os até Remus Lupin, que estava a falar para os dois ruivos mais velhos que Harry tinha visto mais cedo. **_

"_**Anda lá Harry. Tu sabes que o Remus vai ser o teu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, certo? Ele está a começar hoje, tal como tu," disse James com um sorriso.**_

_**Os pais de Harry pararam ao lado de Remus, Harry segui-os, mas olhou à volta do lugar e aproveitou a cena. "James, Lily, oi!" Cumprimentou Remus quando ele viu os seus amigos. "Oi Harry, nervoso?" ele apanhou a atenção de Harry, e bagunçou o cabelo preto e despenteado dele, fazendo com que os pequenos óculos quadrados dele ficassem tortos no seu nariz.**_

"_**Um pouco," disse Harry, ajeitando os seus óculos. "Tu estás?"**_

"_**Um bocado, mas então eu lembro-me que já estive em Hogwarts e que apenas vou voltar como professor," disse-lhe ele. Depois ele virou-se para James e Lily. "Ah, eu sou parvo, esqueci-me de vos apresentar aos Weasleys. Molly, Arthur, eu gostaria que vocês **_

_**conhecessem os meus melhores amigos, James e Lily Potter e o filho deles Harry. O Harry é um primeiro ano a começar hoje."**_

"_**Olá, prazer em conhece-los," a gorda e ruiva senhora, chamada Molly Weasley apertou as mãos de James e Lily. O homem velho, magro e ligeiramente careca, que usava oculos, olhou para Lily com admiração.**_

"_**São mesmo vocês?" perguntou ele. "Merlin, você e Sirius Black derrotaram o Lorde das Trevas! É um prazer conhece-los" ele apertou a mão de Lily intensamente e depois a de James, e finalmente deu a Harry um largo sorriso. "Você tem uma irmã que é Muggle, certo?" perguntou ele a Lily, parecendo bastante interessado.**_

"_**Arthur!" Disparou Molly para o seu marido, batendo na parte de trás da sua cabeça careca, fazendo com que os seus pequenos óculos caíssem até ao fim do seu nariz. "Têm de desculpar o meu marido. Ele é Chefe do Gabinete de Uso Indevido dos Artefactos Muggles (**_NT: eu não me lembro de como o nome deste gabinete foi traduzido para português, mas pareceu-me que era algo parecido com isto, se estiver mal desculpem-me, mas deu-me preguiça de ir ver aos livros…XD_**) no Ministério, ele é completamente obcecado. Ele não entende que eles são seres humanos normais tal como nós, excepto pelo facto de que eles não podem fazer magia! Ouviste-me Arthur?"**_

"_**Sim, querida," disse ele calmamente, e adicionou um bem-educado "Desculpe" para Lily.**_

_**Lily riu com divertimento. "Na verdade, está bem. Sim, a minha irmã e o marido dele são Muggles, mas nós não mantemos contacto com eles. Eles não gostam do facto de eu ser uma bruxa," disse Lily.**_

"_**Oh, sinto por ouvir isso," disse Molly penosamente.**_

"_**A Molly e o Arthur e os seus dois filhos mais velhos estão na verdade a juntar-se à Ordem," Interrompeu Remus.**_

"_**Ah, a sério?" perguntou James, com interesse.**_

__

"_**Sim, nós falamos com o Dumbledore e está tudo combinado," disse Molly. "Nós realmente queremos contribuir o que pudermos e ajudar a apanhar os Devoradores da Morte livres por aí fora."**_

"_**Mãe, eu preciso de estar no compartimento dos Perfeitos. Onde é que está a minha sanduíche?" Harry viu um rapaz ruivo, o mais velho da família que estava ali, agora parado ao lado de Molly. Ele também usava óculos e ele já estava com o seu uniforme de Hogwarts. Harry reparou num brilhante distintivo vermelho e dourado no seu peito, com a letra P nele.**_

_**Molly retirou-se da conversação. James, Lily, Remus e Arthur continuaram a falar sobre os seus assuntos, nenhum que interessasse a Harry, então ele continuou a olhar à sua volta. Dez minutos para as onze, ele reparou na hora no relógio da parede da plataforma. Harry estava entediado, então ele observou Molly Weasley a falar com o seu filho, para escapar do tédio imposto.**_

"_**Aqui vai, Percy, corned beef (**_NT: eu não sei bem o que é corned beef, mas penso que será uma espécie de bife panado, mas não tenho a certeza e como o meu conhecimento culinário é praticamente nulo decidi não arriscar uma tradução, mas também não é vital para a historia que saibam qual o nome especifico do que o Percy come!!)_**, como tu gostas,"disse Molly enquanto puxava para fora da mala que ela estava a segurar na sua mão, uma sanduíche embrulhada. "Agora, onde é que estão os teus irmão?"**_

"_**Mesmo aqui!" dois irmãos ruivos gémeos idênticos fizeram coro juntos, por de trás dela. Ao lado deles, estava um rapaz novo, de nariz comprido, e uma pequena rapariga com sardas, ambos com cabelo ruivo. O rapaz parecia à volta da idade de Harry, mas mais alto do que ele, e a rapariga um pouco mais nova que ambos.**_

"_**Tudo bem, o que é que vocês os dois estiveram a armar?" perguntou Molly, desconfiadamente.**_

"_**Nada," disseram os gémeos juntos e inocentemente.**_

"_**Quando vocês os dois dizem ´nada´ juntos, é um sinal de sarilhos!" disse Percy.**_

"_**Oh, o ickle Percizinho é um Perfeito!"gozou um dos gémeos.**_

"_**Qual é a sensação de ser um perfeito, Percy Perfeito?" gracejou o outro gémeo e beliscou as bochechas do seu irmão com os seus dedos. Harry tentou não sorrir, mas ele não conseguiu evitar. O seu sorriso denunciou-o quando a Sra. Weasley olhou para ele.**_

"_**Ah, Ron, este é o Harry Potter," disse ele subitamente. "Ele também é um primeiro ano."**_

_**Lily olhou para eles quando ouviu aquilo. "Ah, isto é óptimo. Talvez eles pudessem ser amigos? Infelizmente todos os amigos de Harry são Muggles," explicou ela para a Sra. Weasley. "Seria bom se ele tivesse um amigo feiticeiro. Em que casa é que estiveram vocês?"**_

"_**Todos nós estivemos nos Gryffindor. Nós esperamos que o Ron e a Ginny também estejam. Ela vai começar no próximo ano. Por acaso, onde é que ela está?" Molly olhou em volta e então ela localizou a sua filha. "Ah, Ginny, anda cá, docinho, não vás longe de mais." Harry viu que ela estava a lançar-lhe olhares estranhos, antes de caminhar até à sua mãe.**_

"_**Isto é óptimo, então. Nós também fomos Gryffindors. Eu aposto que o Harry e o Ron vão ser amigos," disse Lily, excitadamente.**_

_**Harry e Ron começaram a falar e então os gémeos intrometeram-se e apresentaram-se a si próprios como Fred e George.**_

_**O comboio começou a apitar e toda a gente começou a apressar as suas crianças para entrarem dentro dele. Harry ouviu Remus prometer aos seus pais que iria manter um olho nele.**_

_**Harry disse adeus aos seus pais, eles desejaram-lhe um bom ano, prometeram-lhe que o iriam ver no Natal e lembraram-lhe que escreve-se muito.**_

_**Harry subiu para o comboio e foi encontrar um compartimento com o Ron. Ele ouviu a menina pequena a chorar atrás, juntamente com os gritos da Sra. Weasley para Fred e George de que ela não queria receber cartas a dizer que eles receberam detenções outra vez. Eles choramingaram e disseram que era impossível eles se meterem em sarilhos novamente. Os gémeos acalmaram a sua irmã, dizendo-lhe que ela os veria depressa (embora Harry **_

_**tivesse a estranha sensação que ela não estava apenas a chorar por causa da partida deles! E eles entraram no comboio…**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Ela estava a chorar porque _ele_ estava a partir? Muito improvável, mas quem sabe? Ele nem sabia que ela tinha uma queda por ele.

Harry continuou a ler a entrada, mas não havia nada de especial sobre esta entrada, excepto o que ele havia acabado de ler. Ele procurou pelo seu nome no resto das entradas do diário, curioso para saber mais, para ver o que mais é que ela escrever sobre ele.

Ele encontrou na segunda entrada alguma coisa bastante interessante:

_´10 de Setembro, 1992._

_Querido diário,_

_Como é que isto pode ser? Porque é que eu mereço isto? Ele é um Slytherin! Agora eu sei porque é que o Ron não disse uma palavra sobre ele quando voltou de Hogwarts. Um feiticeiro malvado, é o que ele vai se tornar um dia. Eu não posso me apaixonar por um Slytherin. No que é que eu estava a pensar?_

_Ginny.´_

Harry continuou a procurar por outras pistas sobre ele. Ele encontrou uma e leu-a. Ela escreveu aquela entrada a 14 de Fevereiro de 1993, ainda no seu primeiro ano. Ela escreveu como ele havia olhado para ela naquele dia, mas ela não sabia porquê. Ela pensou que fosse por ser dia dos Namorados, ou porque ele sabia que tinha sido ela quem lhe mandou o poema de S. Valentim naquela manhã. Harry lembrava-se daquele poema. Ele não se tinha envergonhado por ele e tinha rido dele, mas não sabia quem o tinha escrito até aquele momento., ele apenas achou que era patético e pessimamente escrito. Ele leu o resto da 

entrada e reparou nas palavras ´_Mas eu ainda o amo.´ _Ela também escreveu que os irmãos lhe disseram para esquece-lo, mas por certos que eles estivessem, era difícil para ela fazer isso.

Ele virou as páginas e parou na data de 19 de Dezembro de 1994. Harry pode notar que a escrita dela tinha melhorado com o tempo. Ela começou a escrever mais seriamente e objectivamente, não devanear sobre as coisas sem parar. Na mesma entrada, Harry leu como Neville Longbottom convidou-a para sair no Baile de Natal (**NT: eu não me lembro bem como e k chamaram aquele baile no quarto livro, durante o torneio dos três feiticeiros, por isso vai assim mesmo!!)**. Ela aceitou porque era a sua única hipótese de ir , desde que não era permitido aos terceiros anos irem. Ela escreveu que era o seu primeiro encontro, mas ela não estava animada com ele de todo, porque ela não gostava do Neville, porque Neville não era _ele_.

Ele avançou para 27 de Janeiro de 1995. Ela escreveu como avia se divertido no baile, e que ela até conheceu um rapaz, Michael Corner. Ele convidou-a para sair, e ela disse que iria pensar sobre isso. Harry estava confuso. Ela nem sequer o mencionou uma vez naquela entrada. Ele virou a página e leu a entrada seguinte. Ela falou sobre o excelente encontro que tinha tido com Michael em Hogsmeade, mas que ela estava a pensar em acabar com ele._ É por isso que o Dean Thomas está a sair com ela agora?_ Harry pensou sobre isso, mas outra vez, encontrou os seus olhos a voltarem para a página quando ele reparou o P.S. na entrada que ele tinha lido. Dizia: ´P.S. _Desnecessário dizer que eu ultrapassei o estúpido Harry Potter.´_

_Desculpa?_ Pensou Harry, chocado e chateado ao mesmo tempo. _ESTUPIDO? Como é que ela se atreve a chamar-me estúpido?_

Harry avançou para o final do diário e leu a última entrada. Ele ficou surpreendido por estar escrito a tinta vermelha e sem a usual letra cuidada:

_´15 de Setembro de 1996._´ Harry percebeu que Ginny tinha escrito aquilo ontem.

_´Eu odeio-o! Eu odeio-o! ODEIO-O! EU ODEIO O MALDITO __HARRY POTTER!_

"O quê?" Disparou Harry, em choque, mas quando ele notou que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta, ele olhou à volta do seu quarto para ver se não tinha acordado os seus amigos.

_´Como é que ele pôde? Mas quem é que ele pensa que é? Ele beijou-me raios! Porque é que eu havia de esperar receber um beijo do sapo Slytherin idiota?´_

"Sapo? Ela foi longe demais," murmurou Harry irritadamente.

_´Maldito beijo e maldito Harry Potter. Eu disse que o odeio-o? Ele pensa que pode ter o que quer se me diz que eu sou bonita e incrível, mas ahh, como ele está __errado__!_

_Em primeiro lugar, eu nem sequer o quis beijar de volta, mas velhos sentimentos afloraram e eu não pude me controlar. Eu não o amo e arrependo-me de alguma vez ter tido uma queda por ele. Eu odeio-o e odeio-me a mim por beija-lo._

_A coisa que eu odeio mais neste momento é ele ter dito ao Snape que eu pus um feitiço nele! Ele desejava! Quer dizer, como é que ele pôde? Num segundo beija-me e no outro ele atira aquilo à minha cara?_

_Bom para mim por ter-lha dado uma joelhada, e bom para o Ron por tê-lo esmurrado, porque ele merece o que teve! O único problema agora é o Dean. Eu não quero que ele sabia o que aconteceu. Ele é demasiado doce para se perder. Ele é muito melhor namorado do que o Michael e as coisas vão mesmo bem._

_Eu espero que o Ron e a Hermione não lhe vão dizer, eu gosto mesmo dele._

_Ginny.´_

Harry fechou o diário. Não havia mais entradas para ler, e mesmo que houvesse, ele não iria lê-las. Como é que ele pôde pensar que ela era óptima? Talvez ela costumasse gostar dele, mas agora ela realmente odiava-o, e ela tinha um namorado.

As coisas eram tão complicadas agora. Ele não reparou nela quando ela gostava dele, e quando ele finalmente a vê, ela já não é aquela rapariga. Agora, _ele_ gosta _dela_, mas ela está claramente confusa. Ela escreve o quanto o odeia, mas ela ainda tem sentimentos por ele. Então, como é que ela realmente se sente? E o que é que ele sente por ela depois de ler os seus pensamentos pessoais?

Ele decidiu por deixar ir. Ela não vale o esforço. Há muitas raparigas lá fora que na verdade se atiram a ele. Amanhã ele iria devolver-lhe o diário e afastar-se.

Mas não interessa o que ela diz e porquê é que ela tenta-se convencer que o odeia, Harry sabe que ela não o odeia. Ela ainda o beijou de volta.

A mente dele foi pensar sobre Dean Thomas. Ele não sabia que ela tinha um namorado. E ela disse que não o queria perder porque eles eram verdadeiramente bons juntos. Então ele decidiu, _olho por olho, Weasley,_ pensou ele. _Tu fazes-me ciúmes, eu vou fazer-te ciúmes._

_**-UVS-**_

Harry acordou na manha seguinte a ouvir gargalhadas à volta do seu dormitório. Ele esticou as suas mãos, pôs os seus óculos e levantou-se da cama para ver Draco e Blaise a lerem o diário de Ginny e rirem-se ocasionalmente. "Deus, Harry, onde é que encontras-te este diário?" Draco riu quando o viu levantar da cama.

"O que é que estão a fazer?" Perguntou Harry em choque. Levou-lhe uns segundos a perceber que a Ginny escreveu sobre ele no diário e aquilo eram coisas pessoais que ele não queria que os seus amigos soubessem.

"Lê-lhe esta," disse Blaise para Draco, apontando o seu dedo na pagina.

"Cero, ouve Harry, tu ficaras muito interessado em ouvir isto," Draco limpou a sua garganta a começou a ler do diário, imitando a voz de uma menina pequena: "´_Embora todas esta coisas,´ _Blah, blah, blah, _´ Eu mal posso esperar por amanhã por uma razão completamente diferente – ele. O amor da minha vida, o que eu vi no ano passado na plataforma 9_ _¾, falando com o Ron, o Fred e o George – Harry Potter.´_ Merlin Harry, esta rapariga tem uma queda por ti – hei, o que é que estás a fazer, devolve!" Gritou Draco para Harry, que apanhou o diário das mãos de Draco, e que não parecia muito satisfeito com o que os seus amigos fizeram. Harry não seguiu a ordem do seu amigo, então Draco sacou a sua varinha e disse "_Accio Diário!"_ O diário voou do aperto de Harry de volta para as mãos de Draco. Draco olhou a capa do diário. "Quem é G.M.W., Harry?"

"Eu acho que li o nome Ginny no final da entrada," disse Blaise. Ele fez uma cara de pensar e disse, "Ginny? A única Ginny que eu posso pensar é a Ginny Weasley, aquela que o derrubou à um par de dias atrás."

"Draco, devolve-o," disse Harry calmamente.

"Não antes de eu ler outro detalhe sumarento," ele sorriu maldoso, e abriu o diário outra vez. Blaise inclinou-se por de trás do seu ombro e espreitou.

"Devolve-o," disse Harry firmemente. "Draco, eu estou a falar a sério, devolve-o."

"Não, eu não quero. O que é que tu tens a esconder, de qualquer maneira?" disse ele, enquanto passava pelas páginas. Harry viu que ele parou na ultima entrada, escrita a tinta vermelha, e que Draco e Blaise começaram a lê-la. Harry não tinha energia para perseguir Draco de maneira a ter o diário de volta, nem tinha força para sacar da sua varinha e Accio de volta, porque ele sabia que sempre foi fraco a fazer magia de manhã. Ele sentou-se na ponta da sua cama e esperou até que eles acabassem de ler. Ele olhou em branco para o chão e ouviu Draco rir por uma segundo, mas então Blaise inspirou abruptamente e Harry fechou os olhos. "O QUÊ?" gritou Draco subitamente. Harry imaginou que ele pudesse fazer isso, por isso é que o berro não o fez saltar como fez a Blaise. "Tu _beijaste-a_? A Weaslette?"

Harry levantou-se da sua cama, andou na direcção dos seus amigos outra vez, e estendeu a sua mão. "Sim. Agora posso ter o diário de volta? Eu preciso devolve-lo para ela."

"Má sorte, que ela te odeia, colega," disse Blaise. "Mas porquê ela? Porquê uma Gryffindor?" ele disse a ultima palavra com um ar de desgosto.

"Eu pensava que tu a detestavas," disse Draco, curiosamente, fechando o diário e devolvendo-o a Harry. "Porque é que não disseste que foi por isso que o Weasley te deu um murro?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso," disse Harry, desconfortavelmente.

"Ah, anda lá! Nós somos teus amigos, nós não vamos gozar contigo," disse Blaise.

"Eu não gosto dela, ok?" mentiu Harry. Ele tentou soar calmo, mas ele não podia se livrar do aborrecimento na sua voz. "Esta é a minha maneira de a castigar pelo que ela me fez no outro dia, apanharam?"

Draco e Blaise assentiram. "Então queres dizer que a enganaste?" perguntou Draco devagar. Harry apenas anuiu.

Harry vestiu-se rapidamente e foi encontrar Ginny no Salão Nobre. Felizmente, ele encontrou-a sentada na mesa dos Gryffindor, sozinha, lendo uma carta que uma pequena 

coruja alaranjada, tinha lhe entregue naquele momento. Harry caminhou para ela, e quando a alcançou, poisou o diário na mesa, em frente a ela. Ginny virou-se rapidamente e viu-o. Ele podia dizer que ela estava confusa. "Eu – Eu encontrei isto depois de tu teres deixado a biblioteca ontem. Eu acho que essas são as inicias do teu nome," disse ele, quietamente.

"T…Tu l…leste-o?" Gaguejou ela. Ele viu que ela estava com medo que ele tivesse lido o que escreveu lá dentro.

"Não," mentiu Harry. Pelo conto do olho, ele localizou Dean Thomas a aproximar-se deles. Não havia mais nada para ele dizer, então ele deu a volta, e caminhou até à mesa dos Slytherin.

Ele encontrou-se a observar o seu sedoso cabelo vermelho durante o pequeno-almoço, porque ela tinha as costas viradas para ele. Ele viu Dean Thomas segurar a mão dela e faze-la rir quando disse uma piada. Harry abanou a cabeça vigorosamente.

"Estás bem, Harry?" ele ouviu alguém perguntar, mas não registou quem era. Harry olhou à volta da mesa, até ver Pansy Parkinson sentada calmamente com Millicent Bulstrode. Ele levantou-se do seu lugar, e ando rapidamente até Pansy. Harry suspirou antes de cutucar o ombro dela com o dedo. Ela virou-se e encarou-o. Ele respirou profundamente, então envolveu a cara dela com as mãos e inclinou-se para beija-la de uma maneira passional. Primeiro, Pansy guinchou do choque, mas relaxou no beijo e lançou os braços à volta do pescoço dele, empurrando o corpo dele mais próximo ao dela e aprofundando o beijo. Harry podia ouvir de fundo muitos assobios e ´ooohs´ dos outros Slytherins. Alguma coisa veio a mente de Harry de repente. Ele estava a beijar Pansy Parkinson! _Harry quebrou o beijo e largou Pansy_. Ele tentou parecer como se tivesse gostado.

"Uau," murmurou Pansy. Harry viu que a cara dela estava profundamente vermelha e que ela parecia um pouco perplexa.

Ele sorriu para ela e caminhou para fora do Salão Nobre. Enquanto andava, ele viu pelo canto dos olhos Ginny a olhar para ele. Ela estava pálida com choque. Harry sorriu internamente com a visão dela e deixou o salão.

Ele estava atrasado para poções de propósito naquele dia. Ele entro na sala de aula, a sua, camisa estava por fora das calças, e a sua gravata folgada. Ele carregava o seu manto no cimo do ombro e entrou como se nada estivesse errado. Felizmente, Snape não estava à volta, então ele andou devagar e levou o seu tempo, atraindo a atenção de toda a gente para si, mas então Snape entrou vindo do seu escritório e Harry baixou-se atrás da cadeira de alguém antes de ele o vir. Quando Snape virou as suas costas para a turma, Harry esgueirou-se para a mesa de Pansy e rapidamente conseguiu escapar dos olhos do Mestre de Poções. Ele fez sinal a Crabbe para se mover para outra mesa e Harry tomou o seu lugar ao lado de Pansy.

Pansy parecia excitada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Harry certificou-se que Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley e Dean Thomas vissem-no antes dele vira-la e beija-la com outro beijo profundo, o que mais uma vez, fez todos os Slytherins bater palmas e assobiar, e os Gryffindors a olhar para eles em choque e nojo.

"Silencio toda a gente!" Chamou Snape. " E Sr. Potter, obrigado por finalmente se juntar a nós, eu o irei ver na detenção esta noite, no meu gabinete às sete horas, por estar quinze minutos atrasado."

Todos os Gryffindors fizeram ´ooooh´ com divertimento, mas Harry não se importou. Detenção iria tirar da sua mente a pequena ruiva que insistia em estar enfiada na sua cabeça. (_**NT:**_** "enfiada na sua cabeça" hehehehe, isto não soa lá muito bem…. Mas pronto!!)**

Depois da aula, Draco e Blaise caminharam com Harry de volta para a sala comum. "O que é que se passa contigo hoje?" perguntou Draco.

"O que é que queres dizer?" inquiriu Harry.

"Primeiro tu beijas-te a Pansy ao pequeno-almoço, agora na aula?" ele soava tão chocado como os Gryffindors estavam mais cedo.

"Eu posso ter mudado a opinião sobre ela," replicou Harry. "Ei, Blaise, tu não te importas, certo?"

Harry não viu Blaise fazer carranca (_**Nt: para quem não sabe o que é carranca, eu também não sabia até ir ao dicionário, é quando uma pessoa faz cara feia, por tar chateada com alguma coisa… fim do momento didáctico XDXDXD)**_ uma vez que ele caminhava à frente dele e de Draco, mas ele sentiu que algo estava errado quando ele não lhe respondeu. "Blaise?" ele perguntou de novo, preocupado com o súbito silêncio.

Blaise parou de andar e quase fez com que Draco e Harry chocassem contra as suas costas. Blaise virou-se e encarou Harry. "Tu disseste que não a podias suportar e tu disseste-me para tira-la d e trás de ti," disse Blaise, soando ofendido.

"Eu pensei que a tivesses ultrapassado," explicou Harry.

"Bem, eu não a ultrapassei. Eu não falei sobre ela porque eu sabia que vocês estavam cansados disso, então eu parei, mas não parei de sentir-me da maneira que eu sentia."

"Desculpa," disse Harry, desculpando-se. "Eu não sabia."

Draco revirou os olhos em aborrecimento. "Eu vou fazer os meus deveres," disse ele, e saiu para a sala comum.

"Olha, Blaise, eu vou deixa-la ir, se tu a queres tanto assim," disse Blaise. Ele não queria magoar o seu melhor amigo apenas porque ele queria que uma certa rapariga Gryffindor o notasse, usando o objecto de afeição de Blaise

A cara de Blaise acendeu-se um pouco. "A sério?"

"Ya, eu posso dizer alguma coisa a ela sobre ti, se tu quiseres."

Blaise sorria estupidamente agora, e assentiu. "Obrigado."

_**UVS**_

Rumores tinham sido espalhados por todo a escolha à hora do jantar. O tópico quente era que Harry e Pansy serem um item, claro, mas vendo Blaise a sofrer com o falatório, Harry fez o seu caminho até Pansy novamente.

Quando ela o viu aproximar, ela fez algum espaço para ele se sentar ao lado dela, mas ele não o aceitou. Ele olhou no olhos dela, seriamente, antes de dizer, "Olha, Pansy, eu acho que não vai resultar."

"O quê?" ela soava confusa.

"Quero dizer, eu e tu," disse ele, vendo os olhos dela tornarem-se embaciados com lágrimas. Oh, como ele odiava quando elas choravam. Raparigas, vá se entender. "Desculpa, não és tu, Pansy -"

"Por favor, não me dês o cliché ´não és tu, sou eu´ ," cortou-o ela.

"Eu não ia," respondeu Harry. Porque é que ela havia de pensar que era sobre ele? Deus sabe porquê. "Eu ia dizer que é o Blaise."

"Quem?" Pansy parecia verdadeiramente como se não soubesse quem era Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini, o meu amigo, tu conhece-lo," Harry virou-se e apontou na direcção de Blaise, que estava a encher a boca com tarte de bife-e-rim no momento.

Pansy parecia perdida agora. "Porque é que é sobre ele?"

"Porque ele gosta mesmo de ti, e eu importo-me com vocês os dois e eu acho que vocês os dois realmente podem acertar-se," adicionou ele com um sorriso assegurador.

Pansy fez um som ofendido e levantou-se do seu lugar. Ela empinou o nariz de uma maneira snob e falou alto, de forma que todo o Salão pudesse ouvi-la, "Só Merlin sabe o que é que eu achei de tão fascinante em ti, Harry Potter. Não és nada a não ser um rapaz arrogante, infantil e egoísta, o que pensa que tem tudo, e sem mencionar que beijas mal!" atirou ela, e saiu do Salão, com as suas amigas Slytherins quentes nos seus saltos altos.

Harry não podia estar mais feliz. Ele finalmente livrou-se da Pansy e agora ele podia junta-la com Blaise, embora iria levar algum tempo para ela acalmar. _E a Ginny viu, certo?_

No momento, Harry girou para dar uma olhadela à mesa dos Gryffindors, mas a única cabeça ruiva que ele conseguiu encontrar era o irritante irmão dela. De maneira nenhuma que toda aquela cena foi para nada!

_**UVS**_

"Eww! Eww! Eww!"_** (Nt: isto é aquele som que se faz kuando esta com nojo, acho que da para perceber XD)**_ Draco entrava em passos rápidos para a sala comum, no seu roupão, chinelos de quarto e toalha.

"O quê?" perguntou-lhe Blaise. Harry estava demasiado ocupado a escrever um trabalho sobre Vampiros para ver o quão ridículo Draco parecia no momento.

"Eu acabei de encontrar o Weasley no banheiro dos Perfeitos," disse Draco, parecendo horrorizado. Aquilo foi tudo o que levou para apanhar a atenção de Harry.

"Qual Weasley?" perguntou ele com cuidado, tentando não enviar nenhuma pista de interesse.

"O macho, a visão dele com uma toalha à volta do seu pálido e magro corpo foi absolutamente nojenta!" exclamou Draco e todo o seu corpo tremeu. "Acreditem em mim, ver a irmã dele numa toalha teria sido uma visão muito mais agradável para os meus olhos."

"Ah," disse Harry e tentou voltar ao seu trabalho sem fazer nenhum comentário ciumento.

"Oooooh," disse Blaise subitamente, com divertimento na sua voz. _Nãp, ele não apanhou aquilo,_ suplicou a mente de Harry. "O Harry ainda gosta dela", adicionou ele, em uma voz cantada.

"Eu não gosto!" protestou Harry.

"Então porque é que está a corar?"

"Po… por… porque tu estás a deixar-me nervoso com todos essas tuas estúpidas e falsas declarações!"

"Ok, mas tu gostavas ela antes, não gostavas?"

"Não!"

"Ah, calem-se vocês os dois!" interrompeu Draco. Blaise ficou quieto e Harry voltou ao seu trabalho. "Eu vou para a cama," disse ele e caminhou para os dormitórios dos rapazes.

Blaise olhou em volta para ver se Draco já tinha ido; ele inclinou o seu corpo devagar na direcção de Harry e sussurrou, "Eu sei que gostas dele."

Harry já tinha demais. Ele alcançou uma almofada que repousava no sofá e atirou-a a Blaise. Blaise levantou-se sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra para ele. Ele apenas lhe deu um sorrisinho e recebeu um olhar ameaçador de Harry, e com aquilo, ele deixou-o sozinho.

_**NT:**__** Oi gente, desculpem, eu sei que não posto um cap há montes de tempo, mas a minha vida tem tado uma embrulhada enorme. Tenho tido muitos problemas, eu nem sabia que a minha vidazinha quietinha e insignificante, me podia dar tantas dores de cabeça, eu jurei que nunca mais bebo shots, porque eles dão mais dor de cabeça que a minha vida, passando este devaneio, onde eu aprendi que não devo ir com as minhas amigas para um bar quando estou chateada e entre toda a burocacia necessária pa mudar de escola, eu não tenho tido tempo para simplesmente sentar em frente de um pc e traduzir a historia, mas finalmente consegui!!**_

_**Espero que gostem deste cap, e o próximo ta pa breve. Desculpem qualquer errinho que aí apareça, mas eu não tive muito tempo para o revisar em condições. **_

_**Obrigada às pessoas amorosas, maravilhosas e fantásticas que mandaram reviews, e que depois de tantos ilogios vão continuar a comentar. E eu agradeço a : **_

_**Juh W.Wood(**_vi k fizes-t anos a semana passada, PARABENS, muito atrasados eu sei, mas muitos parabéns!!);

_**Leli Potter;**_

_**Patty Potter Hard;**_

_**Clara Isabela Black;**_

_**Sophia.DiLUA;**_

_**GabihMalfoy. (**_Obrigada tambem pela sua review na minha historia _"Sépia_", ainda bem k ta a gostar, mas nessa ai ainda deve demorar um cadito a sair um novo cap!!)

_**Agora todos os que leram, já sabem, review, por favor……**_

_**Beijinhos pa toda a gente amorosa que acompanha esta fic!!(eu tou tao querida hojeXDXDXD)**_

_**Xau**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Um verdadeiro Slytherin**_

_**Título original: **__** A**_** True Slytherin**

_**Autor: **_**LittleSinner**

**Tradutora: Nex Potter**

_**Sumário:**_** UA. O que é que teria acontecido se Voldemort não tivesse morto os Potters, mas, em vez disso, morrido? Pensarias que os Potters seriam uma família feliz, certo? Bem, não exactamente, especialmente quando Harry é sorteado nos Slytherin…**

_**Disclaimer: Nem eu, que traduzo esta história, nem a autora, somos donas do Harry Potter (pelo menos k eu tnh notado) e tb não recebmx nhum lucro por causa disto**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Febre do Quidditch **_

Foi numa noite de sexta-feira que Harry reuniu os seus colegas de equipa para o último treino de Quidditch antes do jogo contra os Gryffindor na manhã seguinte.

A equipa nunca tinha estado melhor do que naquele ano, e Harry estava satisfeito e orgulhoso por ser o capitão deles.

Enquanto ele apanhava a Snitch uma e outra vez, Draco bloqueava a Quaffle que Blaise e os outros dois Chasers, Leroy Graham e Bem Jackson tentavam atirar por entre os postes de golo, e Crabbe e Goyle faziam um óptimo trabalho de bloquear as tentativas de Leroy e Ben, atirando as Bludgers contra eles. Um trabalho tão bom que eles quase tiraram os Chasers das suas vassouras.

Quando ele os chamou para uma conversa final antes de o treino acabar, ele abriu um discurso, dizendo que não queria que eles o desapontassem, e disse-lhes que não havia razão para eles perderem o jogo para os Gryffindors. Ele dispensou-os e retornou para o castelo com o Blaise e Draco.

"Eu acho que tu nos devias prometer a mesma coisa," disse Blaise, de repente.

"O que é que queres dizer?" perguntou Harry, confuso.

"Bem, vê," começou Blaise. "O Seeker dos Gryffindor é não outra do que a tua paixonite actual, a Senhorita Weasley. Se nós perdermos o jogo amanhã, é somente porque tu a deixaste apanhar a Snitch pois ela bateu as pestanas para ti, ou algo do género."

"Ah, outra vez não!" rosnou Harry.

"Ya, eu também tou a ficar cansado com isto," disse Draco, com um bocejo.

Eles simplesmente subiram uns quantos degraus para o castelo. O jantar estava quase a começar no Salão Nobre, e o som de centenas de estudantes podia ser ouvido.

"Ya, ouve Blaise," começou Harry. "Vamos dizer que eu, hipoteticamente, tenho uma queda por ela, não achas que eu posso separar sentimentos pessoais de assuntos profissionais? Eu não a vou deixar apanhar a Snitch, e eu não quero saber quão boa Seeker ela é. Eu nunca falhei a Snitch e não vou falhar amanhã. Claro?"

"Como o cristal," respondeu Blaise com um sorriso estranho na cara. Harry não sabia sobre o que é que ele estava a sorrir até ele entrarem no Hall de entrada e verem a mesma rapariga de quem tinham estado a falar, parada perto das portas do Salão Nobre com o seu namorado.

Os olhos de Harry prenderam-se nela, e de repente tudo parecia ser em câmara lenta.

"Então, no domingo, porque tu tens o jogo amanhã," Harry ouviu Dean dizer para ela.

"Eu não sei Dean, eu devia realmente estudar. Eu tenho montes de deveres e é ano dos O.W.L.s. eu quero ter boas notas," replicou Ginny, como desculpa. Os seus braços estavam a envolver um par de livros que ela estava a segurar apertadamente contra o seu peito. Ela, por alguma razão, parecia um pouco desconfortável perto de Dean.

"Anda lá, Ginny! Nós não temos estado num encontro normal há muito tempo, e eu gostava mesmo de te levar a sair. É o fim-de-semana de Halloween em Hogsmeade, vais mesmo estudar num feriado?"

"Sim, Dean, eu vou, desculpa." Eles tinham acabado de passar pelo casal que discutia, e Harry viu-a mandar um rápido olhar para ele antes de desviar o olhar de volta a Dean. Ela adicionou rapidamente, "Outra altura, ok?" e ela entrou apressadamente para o Salão Nobre, deixando o Dean sozinho.

Harry acordou subitamente do seu estupor quando ouvi Blaise rir-se e dizer alguma coisa para Draco. "Hum… viste aquilo?" disse Blaise, na brincadeira.

"Ya, eu vi. Nós vamos _mesmo_ perder o jogo de amanha," replicou Draco no mesmo tom.

Harry pôde apenas suspirar, agora que os seus amigos o apanharam em flagrante, olhando para Ginny. Ele tentou arranjar desculpas, mas tudo o que ele dizia não fazia qualquer sentido, então ele finalmente desistiu e admitiu que gostava dela um bocado, e ficou grato que os seus amigos não fizeram da sua confissão uma grande coisa.

_**-UVS-**_

Harry decidiu que não iria deixar mal a sua equipa. O quer que seja que ele sentia por Ginny tinha de ficar para trás até o jogo estar acabado. Ele iria jogar limpo e trata-la como ele tratava todos os outros Seekers com que havia jogado no passado.

Ele não se esqueceu da conversa que teve com o Snape no dia anterior. Depois da última aula de poções ter acabado, Snape pediu-lhe para ele ficar para trás mais uma vez. Harry perguntou-se o que é que ele teria feito de mal desta vez, mas em vez de ter levado uma bronca, ele ficou surpreendido por ouvir o Snape desejar-lhe boa sorte para o jogo. Claro que aquilo não tinha sido tudo, e antes de Harry deixara sala, Snape adicionou numa voz ameaçadora que era melhor ele ganhar este jogo.

Então agora, Harry estava no vestiário, dando a última conversa de apoio antes de o jogo começar. "Tudo bem, pessoal! Vamos mostra-lhes o que nós temos!" disse ele, quando terminou de falar, e toda a gente proclamou o seu espírito competitivo juntos.

O tempo estava bom e conveniente para um jogo. Os céus estavam azuis-claros, com uma sombra de cinzento de final de Outubro neles. Uma nuvem ou duas escondiam o sol quente e uma brisa fresca soprava pelo ar, levantando os espíritos de toda a gente.

"E aqui está a equipa dos Slytherin," gritou Dennis Creevey, o novo comentador. "Potter, Malfoy, Graham, Zabini, Jackson, Crabbe e Goyle!"

Eles podiam ouvir assobios das três outras casas, mas toda a casa dos Slytherin aplaudi-os e isso era tudo o que importava.

"E do outro lado do recinto vem a equipa dos Gryffindor! Weasley, Slopper, Krike, Bell, Weasley, Gates e Bennet!"

Agora era completamente o oposto. Os Slytherin vaiaram e as outras três casas aplaudiram com todas as suas forças.

Toda a gente fez umas voltas de aquecimento à volta do estádio, antes de aterrarem no campo, na frente da Madam Hooch, que estava pronta com a Quaffle nas suas mãos. Estranhamente, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall e Remus não estavam nas bancadas dos professores. Madam Hooch, Hagrid, Flitwick e Sprout eram os únicos adultos a assistir ao jogo.

"Capitães, apertem as mãos," ordenou Madam Hooch.

Relutantemente, Harry andou uns quantos passos para a frente assim como fez Ron Weasley. Harry sabia a tradição. Toda a vez que os Capitães apertavam as mãos, era para desejar ao outro Capitão má sorte para o jogo.

Harry estendeu a sua mão para Ron, que hesitantemente apertou-a, provavelmente consciente da dor que Harry lhe queria provocar. Harry pressionou os seus dedos na magra mão de Ron e começou a aperta-la com força. Pareceu resultar, porque Ron deixou escapar um ligeiro gemido e então puxou a sua mão de volta rapidamente, envolvendo-a com a sua outra mão, para aliviar a dor. _Não, eu acho que Ron não estava consciente do ´aperto de mãos secreto´,_ pensou Harry. _Ah, bem, ele sabe agora. _Adicionou mentalmente para si próprio que aquilo era o troco pelo lábio inchado que o Weasley lhe tinha dado.

No entanto, Madam Hooch, não pareceu reparar no que aconteceu, ou escolheu não reparar, pois ela, por agora, já estava habituada aquilo. "Prontos?" perguntou ela, após cada capitão voltar ao seu lugar. "Eu quero um jogo justo, nada de assuntos engraçadinhos, apanharam? Montem nas vossas vassouras," disse ela e soltou as três bolas que estavam presas na caixa, que estava pousada não chão, ao lado dela. Então, ele soprou fortemente no seu apito e atirou a Quaffle para o ar, alta, enquanto todos os catorze jogadores elevavam-se do chão.

Eles tiveram um bom começo. Blaise apanhou a Quaffle em dois segundos, e ele já estava a caminho dos postes de golo. Ele detectou um Chaser dos Gryffindor vindo na sua direcção, e atirou a bola para Bem, que passou-a para Leroy. Todos os três deles abaixaram-se quando uma Bludger quase lhes acertou. Blaise ganhou a posse da Quaffle outra vez e voou para os postes de golo dos Gryffindor. Ron Weasley estava pronto para bloquear a bola, mas falhou-a quando Blaise fingiu fazer pontaria para o aro direito, mas em vez disso atirou-a para o esquerdo.

"Slytherin marca, dez-zero!" gritou a voz de Dennis Creevey para o megafone.

Em apenas cinco minutos os Slytherin marcaram mais quatro golos, enquanto os Gryffindors estavam encravados com um zero.

Harry não estava preocupado com a sua equipa e enquanto eles jogavam com a Quaffle, ele estava à procura da Snitch. Pena que ela desaparecera. Harry viu pelo canto do olho que Ginny também ainda estava à procura dela. Harry deu uma volta ao recinto, pensando que talvez desta maneira ele teria uma nova perspectiva e que iria encontra-la escondida em algum sítio onde ele não se importara a procurar mais cedo. Ele olhava muito cuidadosamente para Ginny, para ver se ela tinha localizado a Snitch antes dele.

"Ahh! Gryffindor marca!" disse Dennis, excitadamente. "O resultado está cinquenta-dez para os Slytherin, mas o jogo pode acabar muito diferente. Slytherin pode ser uma melhor equipa agora mais do que nunca, especialmente desde que Harry Potter é o seu novo Capitão, mas a nova Seeker dos Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, ainda pode ter o dia e trazer-lhe 150 pontos! E é os Slytherin na posse outra vez -"

Harry bloqueou os comentários de Creevey da sua mente e lançou um olhar zangado a Draco por ele ter deixado os Gryffindor marcar. Draco estava na outra ponta do estádio protegendo os arcos de golo. Ele apanhou o olhar de Harry, mas apenas encolheu os ombros com um olhar sentido na sua face como resposta.

O jogo continuou, e mais uma vez, Blaise tinha a Quaffle, e ele voou para os postes de golo dos Gryffindor. "Ei Zabini," chamou Katie Bell, que estava a voar muito próximo dele. "Eu ainda agora vi a Pansy Parkinson mandar-te um beijo."

Blaise parou a vassoura abruptamente, e pela força da parada, quase que caiu para trás. Ele conseguiu controla-la (a vassoura) e equilibrar-se a tempo, antes que escorregasse. Ele virou a sua cabeça em todas as direcções possíveis. "O quê? Onde?"

"Eu não sei," respondeu Katie e com um rápido movimento das suas mãos, ela apanhou a Quaffle directo do seu aperto e deu a volta.

Levou a Blaise uns quantos segundos para perceber que era apenas uma diversão, mas quando ele se virou e viu Katie acenar a sua mão para ele e gritar "obrigada" ele murmurou "cabra!" debaixo da sua respiração, e voltou a sua luta pela Quaffle.

O jogo continuou e a Snitch ainda não tinha sido encontrada. Foi então que Harry ouviu um som vibrante vindo de perto. Ele olhou à volta cuidadosamente, como para não alertar a 

Ginny, para ver onde é que a Snitch esteve. E encontrou-a, agora a flutuar a apenas alguns centímetros do chão.

Sem mesmo pensar, Harry mergulhou na direcção da pequena bola dourada, desejando que ela não desaparecesse outra vez. Um rápido olhar para a sua esquerda mostrava que Ginny fez a mesma coisa, e que eles agora estavam ao mesmo nível e à mesma distância da Snitch.

Ele podia ouvir de fundo o grito sufocado da plateia e os comentários excitados de Creevey.

A fresca relva verde aproximou-se e aproximou-se a cada segundo e por sorte a Snitch manteve-se o lugar para variar. Ele esticou a sua mão enquanto se aproximava, muito consciente do facto do corpo de Ginny estar muito próximo do seu. Voavam para mais e mais perto do chão, e Harry estava certo que ele iria embater, se não em Ginny, no chão, mas então as asas da Snitch torceram-se um pouco, e ambos os Seekers sabiam o que ia acontecer em seguida.

Harry sentiu o seu pé raspar na relva enquanto ele parava a sua vassoura por um segundo e disparava para cima, de volta ao céu, praticamente fazendo um ângulo de 90 graus com o solo. Ele aumentou a velocidade outra vez e elevou-se mais alto no ar. Ginny estava mesmo atrás dele. Determinada a apanhar a bola antes dele, ela forçou a sua vassoura para chegar ao nível dele.

As mãos deles ainda estavam esticadas enquanto eles perseguiam a pequena bola. "Tu deves ser mesmo uma boa voadora, se a tua Cleansweep consegue voar tão rápido quanto a minha Firebolt," gritou ele para ela. O vento soprando nas suas faces tornava quase impossível para eles ouvirem. Mesmo o sonoro comentário de Dennis Creevey soava abafado para eles. Ela não respondeu aquilo, e ainda estava focada na bola.

De repente, Harry ouviu um assobio, mas não era da Madam Hooch, este soava diferente, irregular e mais alto. Estava tornar-se cada vez mais forte a cada minuto. Um pequeno ponto negro veio à vista na frente deles. A Snitch decidiu voar para a esquerda, e ambos mudaram a direcção. O ponto negro já não era pequeno, e estava a vir na direcção deles. Quando Harry percebeu o que o ponto era na realidade, o pânico invadi-o. Aquilo era uma Bludger, que iria atingi-los a qualquer segundo se eles não parassem de perseguir a Snitch. Nenhum Beater estava próximo o suficiente para mudar a sua trajectória.

"Desvia-te!" Gritou Harry para Ginny.

"Não!" gritou ela de volta. Ela não estava de todo assustada, e continuou a perseguir a Snitch. Ela era mais corajosa que ele, era por isso que ela era uma Gryffindor e ele não.

Harry lembrou-se da sua promessa. Ele não ia deixa-la apanhar a Snitch, e se isso significava que ele tinha de persegui-la e ser atingido por uma Bludger para apanha-la antes dela, ele iria. Ele obrigou-se a ser corajoso também, e focou-se na pequena bola, a Bludger agora mais perto do que nunca.

"Afasta-te agora e eu também o faço!" ele deu-lhe mais uma hipótese, mas ela não se desviou, e nem ele. Harry não estava seguro que ele iria apanha-la, mas ele não estava para se acobardar. Os seus dedos roçaram de leve na bola, e quando a Bludger os atingiu aos dois nos ombros, ele conseguiu fechar o seu punho na bola.

A seguinte coisa que ele sabia, ele estava esparramado no chão. Ele sentia uma dor enorme no ombro, como se alguém tivesse lhe arrancado o seu braço. Quando ele se virou para se certificar se o seu braço estava no sítio correcto, ficou aliviado por saber que continuava agarrado ao seu corpo. Ele também estava surpreso por ver que não estava a agarrar apenas a Snitch, mas outra mão também. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ele seguiu a mão que ele segurava e viu que ela pertencia à inconsciente Ginny Weasley deitada ao seu lado. O seu rabo-de-cavalo não estava tão arrumado e apertado como havia estado antes, e estava despenteado por causa da queda. Ela parecia tão calma quando não estava consciente.

Harry olhou para o céu, incapaz de mexer a parte de cima do sue corpo. A sua visão estava embaçada e percebeu que os seus óculos tinham caído de lado na cana do seu nariz. Ele ouviu outro assobio, este pertencendo sem dúvida a Madam Hooch.

Subitamente, um grupo de pessoas juntaram-se à sua volta em círculo, e ele podia apenas ver as suas cabeças olhando para baixo, para ele.

"Tudo bem, Potter, larga a mão da minha irmã!" disse Ron Weasley firmemente.

"Eu não posso," disse Harry. "Eu não posso mexer o meu braço."

"Tretas -"

"Vamos ver-te a mexer um braço partido depois de uma Bludger te bater no ombro!" exclamou Harry.

Ron ignorou-o e abaixou-se para Ginny, e tentou acorda-la sem sucesso.

"Quem ganhou o jogo, Madam Hooch?" perguntou Katie Bell. "Ambos apanharam a Snitch."

"Eu não estou certa. Isto nunca aconteceu antes. Eu posso apenas pensar em duas opções possíveis; uma, fazer outro jogo, ou dois, anunciar os Slytherin como vencedores porque eles têm mais pontos."

"Eu peço um outro jogo!" disse Ron imediatamente, nem sequer considerando o assunto.

"De maneira nenhuma que nós vamos fazer outro jogo!" protestou Harry, ainda deitado no chão.

"Porquê, com medo de perder, Potter?" provocou Ron.

"Weasley, se nós fizermos um novo jogo, nós não vamos apenas derrotar vos outra vez, mas iremos ganhar mais pontos!"

Enquanto eles discutiam, uma pequena voz falou alto. "Nós não vamos fazer outro jogo." Toda a gente se silenciou quando Ginny se mexeu.

"_O quê?_"exclamou Ron em choque.

"Nós não vamos fazer outro jogo porque _eu_ apanhei a Snitch!" disse ela.

Ron ajudou-a a sentar-se e ela tentou puxar a mão, segurando a Snitch, sem saber que estava agarrada firmemente dentro da mão de Harry. Quando ela ofegou de dor, Ron segurou-a pelos ombros e manteve-a quieta. "Estás bem?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

"Não, eu acho que parti o meu braço." Ela deitou-se de costas, absorvendo o que estava à sua volta. Então ela viu que a sua mão estava agarrada à de Harry, que estava deitado ao seu lado no chão, a olhar para cima.

"De qualquer maneira, vêm, eu apanhei a Snitch." Ela apontou para a sua mão, ignorando o facto de que Harry também segurava a bola.

"Nós os dois apanhamo-la," disse ele, quietamente, evitando olhar para a cara dela.

"Saiam da frente, a passar!" eles podiam ouvir a voz de Madam Pomfrey vindo de próximo. O grupo de pessoas que se juntara à volta dos dois Seekers dividiu-se em duas linhas, e então eles viram a Madam Pomfrey imergir de trás. Ela segurava o seu kit de primeiros-socorros nas suas mãos. Ela abaixou-se para ver o que acontecera, murmurando para si mesma.

"Eles dizem que partiram os braços," informou Madam Hooch.

"Sim, eu posso ver isso, eles ficaram azuis," replicou ela. "No entanto, eu não tenho todas as poções que eles precisam aqui. Nós iremos leva-los para a enfermaria, mas antes…"

De repente, ela esticou as mãos e antes que Harry pudesse perguntar o que ela estava a fazer, ele deixou escapar um grito agudo, igual a Ginny. As suas mãos foram separadas e a Snitch disparou para o ar.

"Bem, o que é que estão à espera?" perguntou-lhes ela, quando nenhum deles se levantou do chão.

Draco, que eram um dos observadores, ajudou Harry a pôr-se em pé, e Ron ajudou Ginny. Todos eles caminharam para fora do recinto, juntamente com o resto da escola, e eles ainda 

estavam a discutir sobre quem é que tinha ganho o jogo. "Calados, sua cambada!" gritou Madam Hooch. "Eu vou ter uma conversa com os vossos Chefes da Casa e com o Director, e esperançosamente nós iremos dizer-lhes quem ganhou o jogo à hora do jantar."

As duas equipas caminharam calmamente para a enfermaria atrás de Harry e Ginny, que ainda evitavam os olhos um do outro.

Harry foi sentado por Madam Pomfrey na cama mais próxima da porta da enfermaria e Ginny na cama oposta à dele.

"Eu tenho a tua vassoura, Harry," disse Blaise. "Eu vou pô-la de volta no teu dormitório, ao pé da tua cama."

"Obrigado," replicou ele. Ele virou-se para todos os seus colegas de equipa e sussurrou de modo que mais ninguém pudesse ouvir ali, "Olhem pessoal, ninguém concorda com outro jogo, apanharam?" toda a gente assentiu.

Madam Pomfrey voltou do seu gabinete com, no mínimo, oito diferentes poções nas suas mãos, e expulsou toda a gente (que não fossem Ginny ou Harry) para fora, e depois obrigou os seus dois pacientes a beber todas as poções. Cada poção que Pomfrey dava a Harry, sabia pior que a anterior.

"Você tem tendências de se magoar muito, Sr. Potter."

Não foi Madam Pomfrey que disse aquilo, mas Ginny.

Verdade seja dita, todos os ferimentos que ele sofrera ultimamente aconteceram por causa desta pequena ruiva. Harry perguntou-se se ela valia os problemas por lutar por ela, tudo o que ela fazia era magoa-lo.

"Diz-me, Senhorita Weasley," disse ele após uns momentos a pensar, quando Madam Pomfrey finalmente saiu do quarto. "Valeu a pena arriscar a tua vida pela vitória de um jogo?"

"Claro," replicou ela, simplesmente.

Harry franziu o sobrolho. "Porquê? Odeias a tua vida assim tanto?"

"Não, eu odeio-te tanto que eu não me importo acabar com a minha vida de maneira que eu não tenha de te ver outra vez," disse ela sarcasticamente.

"Porque é que me odeias?" Ele soava magoado.

"Porque és um estúpido e andas a seguir-me."

"Ah, tu estás a dizer isso como se fosse uma coisa má!" gozou ele, mas então tornou-se sério. "Eu não ando a seguir-te."

"Então como é que a todo lado que eu vou, eu te vejo lá?" inquiriu ela.

"Eu não chamo a isso seguir, eu chamo coincidência," disse ele.

"Podia ter sido coincidência na primeira ou na segunda vez, mas agora é como se eu tivesse uma cauda com o seu próprio nome, e o seu nome é Harry Potter."

"Excelente, mas mesmo assim eu não te ando a seguir."

"Ah, então só aconteceu me encontrares na biblioteca naquele dia, e sentares-te na _minha_ mesa de todas as mesas à volta, a fazer _nada_?"

"Er…" ele foi apanhado desprevenido.

"Eu também pensei," ela não o deixou responder. O quarto estava repleto de silêncio cheio de tensão. Finalmente, ela falou. "Então, tiveste um bom amasso com a Parkinson?"

Harry sorriu para si próprio, grato que o beijo com Pansy finalmente rendeu e tenha-lhe feito ciúmes. "Ah, eu tive um óptimo amasso com ela," disse ele orgulhoso. "Um par de amassos, na verdade," admitiu ele.

"Bom para ti," disse Ginny, tentando soar sincera e como se ela realmente sentisse isso.

"Hua," inspirou ele. "É isso uma ponta de ciúmes que eu ouço na tua voz? E ele estava interessado para saber o quanto aquilo lhe tinha afectado.

"Tu ias adorar isso, não ias? Eu ia me afogar no lago antes de eu ter ciúmes do teu novo Caniche!"

"Tu sabes, eu tenho de concordar contigo pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos. Ela parece-se mesmo como um cão."

Ginny riu-se e Harry juntou-se a ela. Eles estavam a fazer piadas sobre como a Pansy pareceria se estivesse a abanar uma cauda. Eles acalmaram-se depois de um par de boas gargalhadas, e então Ginny virou-se para ele, seriamente. "Então, porque é que a beijas-te?"

_Porque torna-me doido quando u te vejo beijar o Dean,_ pensou Harry para si. _Não, ela não precisa de saber isso_. Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu tinha um amasso de graça, porque e que eu iria passar a oportunidade?" disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Rapazes," Ginny revirou os olhos e murmurou por de baixo da sua respiração.

"Então, tu estás a dizer que não estas com ciúmes? Nem mesmo um bocadinho?" pressionou ele.

Ginny abanou a sua cabeça e disse inocentemente, "Não, de todo não. Tu sabes, se eu soubesse melhor, eu diria que tu querias que eu estivesse com ciúmes."

"Não, eu estou apenas a dizer isso porque tu não me podes julgar por com quem eu saiu ou beijo, porque tu beijas o teu namorado em todos os cantos ou armários de vassoura da escola!" disse ele, defensivamente.

"Não eu não possa fazer isso, porque ele é meu namorado apesar de tudo, diferente de ti, tirando proveito de todas as raparigas que vês. Mas eu não te posso culpar, é tão óbvio que tu tens medo de compromissos. E só para tu saberes, eu acho que és tu que tens tido problemas _comigo_ a beijar o _meu_ namorado, e não da outra maneira."

Harry estava sem palavras por um segundo, mas então ele readquiriu a compostura e disse, "Quem, eu? Não, de todo não."

Madam Pomfrey voltou mesmo naquele momento e ajudou-os a por um gesso nos seus braços partidos.

_**-UVS-**_

Pela hora do jantar, Harry e Ginny foram liberados da ala hospitalar. Harry caminhou para a sua sala comum, para ver se Draco e Blaise estavam lá, desde que ele não os tinha visto desde a hora do almoço, mas eles não estavam em lado nenhum para serem encontrados. A sala comum estava deserta.

Harry atirou-se no sofá em frente ao fogo crepitante, examinando o gesso no seu braço. Uma batida na janela apanhou a sua atenção e ele olhou para cima e viu o fantasma de uma coruja (_**Nt: não era um fantasma mesmo, é apenas uma maneira de dizer que ele viu a forma da coruja…) **_no bordo da janela, uma carta no seu bico.

Harry reconheceu a coruja como Merrill, a coruja do seu pai. Levantou-se do sofá e abriu a janela para deixar Merrill entrar. A coruja deixou a carta na mão livre de Harry e esperou na sala quente, enquanto Harry lia a carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Nós ouvimos o que aconteceu hoje no jogo pelo Remus. Nós esperamos que te estejas a sentir bem agora e que tu serás capaz de usar o teu braço outra vez dentro em breve. Desculpa nós não termos podido te visitado, mas estávamos atulhados com trabalho._

O estilo de letra mudou. Harry sabia que o primeiro parágrafo tinha sido escrito pelo seu pai, e resto da carta, como ele viu, foi escrito pela sua mãe.

_NO QUE É QUE TU ESTAVAS A PENSAR, HARRY? Perseguir a Snitch quando vês uma Bludger vindo na tua direcção! Tu podias ter sido morto! Se fizeres isso outra vez, eu juro, eu vou tirar-te da equipa num segundo, e eu não quero saber _se_ tu és o Capitão (e, a propósito, obrigada realmente por nos dizeres que eles te tinham escolhido)! Tu tinhas de apanhar a maluquice do teu pai pelo Quidditch, não tinhas? _

_De qualquer maneira, docinho, diverte-te e fica bem depressa. Vamos nos ver no Natal (se não antes)._

_Amor,_

_Mãe e Pai._

_P.S. Se estás interessado em saber, Padfoot está bem e realmente sente saudades tuas!_

Harry rosnou quando dobrou a carta. _Graças a deus, eles não vieram me visitar! Isso teria sido tão humilhante quando Ginny estava lá!_ Pensou ele. Ele coçou Merrill de leve, por de trás da sua cabeça e soltou-o para o voltar para casa.

O seu estômago protestou, e ele decidiu ir encontrar os seus amigos no Salão Nobre.

Ele caminhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e sentou-se no lugar vazio que Draco tinha guardado para ele.

"Ei, tu estás ok?" perguntou Draco.

"Ya, melhor. Obrigado." Harry começou a atulhar o seu prato com comida. "Eles disseram alguma coisa? Tu sabes, acerca do jogo?"

"Ainda não, mas Dumbledore entro a apenas alguns minutos atrás, Snape e McGonagall mesmo atrás dele, então eles devem ter estado numa reunião, discutindo o assunto," respondeu Blaise.

Harry assentiu em compreensão enquanto tomava a primeira mordida na sua galhinha assada.

"Então, vocês, passarinhos do amor, fizeram alguma coisa quando não estava ninguém à volta?" perguntou Draco, insolentemente, brincando com as batatas do seu prato, e separando-as das cenouras. Ele e Blaise riram-se à socapa.

"Ela tem um namorado," informou-o Harry.

"Isso nunca te parou antes."

"Bem, eu estou a começar a deixar ir. Ele pode ser bonita, mas não é o meu tipo," disse ele, casualmente.

Subitamente, Dumbledore levantou-se do seu assento e a conversa no Salão morreu de uma vez.

"Eu aposto que estão todos a morrer para saber qual casa ganhou o jogo," começou ele a dizer. Murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos de todas as quatro mesas, e Dumbledore teve de limpar a garganta para ganhar silêncio e a atenção outra vez. "Foi decidido que a casa de Gryffindor vai receber 150 pontos por apanhar a Snitch –"

Todos os estudantes na mesa dos Gryffindor saltaram e gritaram de felicidade àquelas palavras, e todos os Slytherin opuseram-se e levantaram-se com raiva, incluindo Harry, Draco e Blaise.

"Eu não acabei!" Dumbledore cortou-os, e todos eles congelaram. "Mas, desde que os Slytherin também apanharam a Snitch, nós tivemos de considerar as circunstâncias, e então eles também devem ter 150 pontos." A cara de Harry acendeu-se e ele sentiu-se excitado. "Como consequência, a casa dos Slytherin está na liderança com 40 pontos a mais que os Gryffindor. A casa dos Slytherin é a vencedora do jogo de hoje!"

Harry não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Ele esperou todo o dia para ouvir aquelas palavras, e agora, quando todos os seus colegas de casa saltaram, gritaram e se abraçaram uns aos outros cheios de alegria, ele apenas olhou de boca aberta para o ar, enquanto toda a gente lhe batia nas costas.

Os Gryffindors pareciam desapontados e todos amuaram, juntamente com os Ravenclaws e os Hufflepuffs.

Harry viu Ron confortar os seus colegas de equipa. Ele bebeu um drinque de sumo de abóbora com todos os outros Slytherins.

Quando eles saiam do Salão Nobre, eles encontraram Ron e o resto da equipa de Quidditch à saída.

"Estão todos convidados para a grande celebração de vitória na nossa sala comum," disse Draco para eles, numa alta voz. "Oh, desculpem, Puros Sangue apenas, e os Weasley estão fora," adicionou ele, e Harry não podia evitar rir-se à vista das suas caras irritadas, não se importando minimamente que Ginny era uma deles.

__

_**NT:**__** Oi, eu nem sei se me adianta desculpar pela demora, mas mesmo assim, desculpem, eu não tenho tido muito tempo disponível para as minhas fics, e sinceramente eu não seu como vai ser daki para a frente, pk as minhas ferias acabam em 15 dias, e depois não vai ser fácil.**_

_**Bem, eu depois vejo isso.**_

_**Quero agradecer a toda a gente que lê a fic, e ainda mais a quem comenta.**_

_**Por favor comentem….**_

_**Espero que gostem, e desculpem alguém erro, eu não não tive muito tempo pa tar a rever tudo!!**_

_**Xauzinho**_

_**Nex **_


End file.
